


Apocalypse

by DarthRavager86



Series: Apocalypse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Ghosts, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: With an immortal Sith Lord now ruling the Empire, our heroes are about to face their greatest challenge. Will they succeed, or will evil triumph?
Relationships: Kira Bridger & Darth Umbra, Kira Bridger & Ezra Bridger, Kira Bridger/ Ben Solo
Series: Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248329
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Spectres and Revelations, and is the third part of a trilogy.

The war between the Empire and the Galactic Alliance is at a stalemate, with neither side having a clear advantage. Since declaring herself Empress, DARTH UMBRA has been operating in the shadows, leaving her most trusted servants to manage the Empire’s affairs.

KIRA BRIDGER continues her studies of the force, and despite her young age, has recently begun to train her own apprentice. Besides her role with the newly formed Jedi-Bendu Order, Kira also has a vital role with the Alliance, and is seen as a hero by many.

Unknown to the Alliance, the immortal Umbra has a secret plan that could bring her enemies to ruin, and secure her reign of the galaxy for years to come….

* * *

Mandalore, a world known for its armored warriors, now serves as the capital of the Galactic Alliance, the successor state to the New Republic, which consists of the forces of the Resistance, the Kingdom of Mandalore, remnants of the fallen Republic, and a few other anti-Imperial factions.

The most important part of the Alliance is probably the Jedi-Bendu Order, the more moderate successor to the Jedi Order. The members of this newly formed order do not follow the old Jedi Code, and are therefore free to have contact with their families as well as romantic relationships. Also, knowledge once declared forbidden is now open to the members of this order. 

Although Grandmaster Ezra Bridger founded the order and serves as its leader, his daughter, Kira Bridger, is seen as the public face of the order for many. Since being knighted following the Battle of Kamino six months ago, twenty one year old Kira has continued to grow in the force. The young woman has become more confident, more disciplined, and has come a long way since the days she called herself ‘Rey’.Her bond with the redeemed Ben Solo has continued to grow, and the two former enemies are now deeply in love with each other. 

Knowing that she may have to one day confront the Empress, Kira works hard to learn all she can, not just from her father, but from other sources as well, including force ghosts. Besides having an apprentice of her own, Kira is also in charge of lightsaber training for all apprentices, and is currently training three students in the basics of lightsaber combat.

* * *

In the Royal Palace of Mandalore, things are relatively quiet since it is just before dawn. Most of the palace’s many occupants are still asleep. Kira Bridger and Ben Solo not being among them. At this moment, they are in their shared quarters, preparing to start their day. Kira is dressed in gray, white, and blue. Her outfit is a combination of Mandalorian and Jedi styles. Her long, dark hair hangs freely, going halfway down her back. Ben is dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pants, with a brown jacket. His somewhat messy hair is shoulder length, and he has a neatly trimmed goatee. Kira and Ben are currently seated at a small table, eating breakfast and drinking cups of caf.

“So, you’re working with my mother this week.” Kira says.

“That’s right. She asked me to help her train some of the new pilots. We’re taking them out to the asteroid field for some simulated combat.” Ben says.

“Sounds like fun. I’ll be staying at the palace, probably all day. Saber class for two hours, then a staff meeting, then one on one time with Chana, then meditation, then holocron time with my father. At least there isn’t a blasted council meeting today.” Kira says.

“That we know of. Those meetings tend to just show up out of nowhere.” Ben says.

“True. I don’t mind being on the Alliance Council, but… sometimes, it seems like we don’t get that much done.” Kira says.

“I noticed.” Ben says.

“You’re new to the council. You missed some of the more dramatic meetings on Garos.” Kira says.

“When Senator Kalim was still around.” Ben says.

“Yes. Not only did he turn out to be an Imperial spy, but he killed himself before we could put him on trial. We had hoped to get some intel from him.” Kira says.

“Ancient history now.” Ben says.

“I suppose so. How long before you have to go?” Kira asks.

“I need to do preflight on the Ghost, so I should probably get to the hangar right now.” Ben answers.

“Make sure you finish your breakfast first.” Kira says.

“Yes, general.” Ben says. Kira chuckles. 

“General. That still sounds weird.” Kira says.

“Not to me.” Ben says.

“The entire council insisted I take the promotion, but… I don’t feel like I did enough to earn it.” Kira says.

“You led the mission where we took out Admiral Tyron. The Empire’s now lost their fleet commander. You coordinated the fighter attack on his flagship, and led the ground team that boarded it. That sounds like general material to me.” Ben says.

“If you say so, Commander Solo.” Kira says.

“Commander… still not used to that.” Ben says.

“You earned it.” Kira says.

“There are still some on the council that don’t trust me. It’s okay. I don’t blame them. I have more than I deserve. I’m alive. My parents are back together, and… they forgave me. Then, I have you. Thanks to you, I’m not Kylo Ren anymore.” Ben says.

“Don’t give me all the credit. You are the one who chose to turn from the dark side.” Kira says.

“You’re the one who gave me the push I needed.” Ben says.

“Maybe, but… you’re the one that made the choice.” Kira says. Ben reaches across the table and takes her hand.

“I love you.” Ben says. Kira smiles and squeezes his hand.

“I know.” Kira says.

* * *

In another part of the palace, a large, empty room is set aside for the Jedi-Bendu to use as a training area. Kira is now in this room. In her hands is a double bladed lightsaber with two blue blades. Also present is Chana Salari, a pantoran girl of sixteen; Rogan Aldar, a human boy of fifteen; and Talles Koya, a human girl of eighteen. All three students are armed with single bladed lightsabers. Rogan and Talles have blue blades, while Chana has a green blade. 

Kira takes turns attacking each student. Chana seems to keep up fairly well. However, the other two struggle, especially Rogan, who seems unable to block Kira’s attacks, and finds himself hit several times, leaving mild, stinging burns. Eventually, Kira stops the exercise.

“You haven’t been keeping up with your lessons, have you, Rogan?” Kira asks.

“Well…” Rogan says.

“You’re supposed to practice on your own for at least one hour each day. You have also been late for class twice this week.” Kira says.

“I was just… “ Rogan says.

“I’ve told you before what I expect of you. Your master has told you what is expected of you. If you want to be a knight in this order someday, then you must learn discipline, and you must be focused. I know you enjoy watching the Mandalorians train, and I have no problem with that, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your responsibilities. I have been patient with you, but I think I am going to have to discuss this with Master Skywalker.” Kira says.

*I understand. I’m sorry, Master Kira.” Rogan says.

“I know I’m hard on you sometimes, but I just want you to be the best you can be.” Kira says.

“I understand, master. I’ll do better.” Rogan says.

“I’ll hold you to that. Alright everyone, class is dismissed. Rogan, Talles, I’ll see you at 0600 tomorrow. Chana, you’re with me.” Kira says.

“Yes, master.” Chana says. Rogan and Talles leave the room. Kira looks at Chana.

“You’ve learned the saber quickly. I’m impressed.” Kira says.

“Thanks.” Chana says.

“I think it’s time to try something new. Here, take this.” Kira says, as she offers her saber to the younger woman.

“You… think I’m ready for a double blade?” Chana asks.

“I think you should at least have a basic understanding of it. Let’s take it slow, huh?” Kira asks.

“Fine by me.” Chana says, as she accepts the saber. Kira takes another lightsaber from her belt. This one is also a double blade, but the hilt is of a more basic design. Kira activates the weapon, and a yellow blade emerges from each end.

“Why do you have two doubles anyway? Isn’t it a little hard to fight with both of them?” Chana asks.

“Damn near impossible if you do it normally.” Kira answers.

“But you have that floating saber trick just like Master Ezra, so I guess you don’t fight normally, do you?” Chana asks.

“If I fought normally, I wouldn’t be alive today. If we are going to win this war, then we must use all of our skills, and all of our knowledge.” Kira answers.

“That’s why you train me so hard.” Chana says.

“Exactly. I train you the way my father trained me. Now, let’s see how you handle that saber.” Kira says. Chana nods, and Kira does the same. The two women engage each other, and exchange basic strikes. Chana seems to have some trouble with the unfamiliar saber, swinging it erratically.

“Concentration is vital. You must become one with the saber.” Kira says.

“Right. One with the saber.” Chana says.

The two continue to spar. Soon, Chana begins to wield the lightsaber more gracefully as she takes her master’s advice.

“Very good. Keep it up.” Kira says.

* * *

Kira and Chana continue to practice. Unnoticed by either, someone stands at the entrance to the training room. Fifty four year old Ezra Bridger, Grandmaster of the Jedi-Bendu. Ezra is a somewhat rough looking man with graying hair, and a thick beard. He is dressed in orange and brown Jedi attire with two lightsabers on his belt. Ezra watches in silence as Kira and Chana practice. Eventually, Kira notices her father’s arrival.

“Okay, Chana. I think that’s enough for today. You did very well for your first time.” Kira says.

“Thanks.” Chana says. She shuts off her saber, and offers it to Kira. Kira accepts the weapon, and clips it to her belt.

“You were right to start training her with the double blade. She handled it very well.” Ezra says, as he approaches. Kira and Chana turn to face Ezra. Chana bows.

“Master Ezra.” Chana says.

“Hi, Chana. How’s the training going today?” Ezra asks.

“It’s going great. At least, I think it is.” Chana answers.

“What did you think of the double blade?” Ezra asks.

“It was kind of weird.” Chana answers.

“It’s not meant for everyone. I’m not really a fan of the double myself, but Kira’s mastered hers, and if you want to learn how to use one, she’s the best one to learn from.” Ezra says.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Chana says.

“What brings you here? I thought you were on the other side of the city.” Kira says.

“Rogue One just got back. Sabine wants a council meeting in two hours to talk about their mission.” Ezra says.

“I guess the intel they got from that base must be important.” Kira says.

“Looks that way. Chana… don’t you have hangar deck duty today?” Ezra asks.

“Yeah, in about an hour.“ Chana answers.

“We were about done here anyway. You can go. Have yourself a little free time before your shift. I’ll see you later.” Kira says.

“Okay.” Chana says. The girl bows, then leaves.

“You’ve been doing a great job with her.” Ezra says.

“When we recruited her, I didn’t think I was ready for a student.” Kira says.

“You’ve had Chana for two months. What do you think now?” Ezra asks.

“I’m glad you asked me to train her. I teach what I know, but I also learn with her.” Kira answers.

“How would you rate Chana as an apprentice?” Ezra asks.

“She’s wonderful. Eager to learn, and she’s picked up the basics of saber combat very quickly.” Kira answers.

“What about her force powers?” Ezra asks.

“She can do a vertical jump of about three meters now, and she can unlock doors. Her push and pull still need some work, but she’s getting better every time.” Kira answers.

“What about her attitude?” Ezra asks.

“She’s very patient. She listens and asks questions. She wants to learn, and she wants to help people.” Kira answers.

“Very good. That’s my opinion as well. It’s time to take things to the next level. I think you should start teaching her battle meditation.” Ezra says.

“Alright. I’ll start her later today.” Kira says.

“You’re a good teacher, Kira. I’m proud of you.” Ezra says.

“I do my best. I just hope it’s good enough.” Kira says.

“You have… concerns.” Ezra says.

“I’m worried… about what will happen when the Empress decides to show herself again. It’s only a matter of time.” Kira says.

“She’s not done with us. She’s up to something. She didn’t just kill Palpatine and take the throne for no reason.” Ezra says.

“I’m the one she wants. That Kamino mission was a trap for me.” Kira says.

“Your duel with Vastia… she wanted you to win, and kill Vastia out of anger. She wanted you to have revenge, and she wanted to force you to give in to your hate and anger, then you would have been hers.” Ezra says.

“And then her plan backfired.” Kira says.

“We got lucky, thanks to Ahsoka.” Ezra says.

“Yeah. What she did, for us… “ Kira says.

“We got your mother back thanks to her. I’m glad, but… “ Ezra says.

“I wish Ahsoka didn’t have to pay so high a price for it. She should still be here, with us.” Kira says. 

“I know, but life… is change. Sometimes, we can’t stop it. We just have to go on, and make the best of it.” Ezra says.

“Ahsoka’s still with us, but a force ghost… it’s just not the same.” Kira says.

“No, it’s not, but… we make the best of it.” Ezra says.

“You’re right. At least we can still talk to her. I guess we should be grateful for that.” Kira says. 

“Ahsoka’s still here to help us, but… her part in all this has changed. She’s been helping me to learn about.... my role as the Bendu.” Ezra says.

“You’re still getting used to the new powers.” Kira says.

“Yeah. Teleporting… I can go to a planet halfway across the galaxy, instantly. It’s been months since I learned how to do that, and it’s still weird.” Ezra says.

“I know you’ve been very busy, not just your lessons with Ahsoka, but building this new order, training Jyn, and serving on the Alliance council. I’m amazed you find time for me, or mama.” Kira says.

“Family first. Always. That’s why I resigned my military commission. I wasn’t cut out for supreme commander anyway.” Ezra says.

“You seemed to do alright to me. You made me an officer, and the Alliance is still using the chain of command you organized.” Kira says.

“Qi’ra… I mean  _ Umbra _ … made me supreme commander so I wouldn’t have time to train you.” Ezra says.

“I know. She wanted to keep us apart so she could manipulate me.” Kira says.

“She played us good. She pretended to be friends with me and your mother for almost thirty years. Then, she got herself elected chancellor of the Alliance. She had us all right where she wanted us. If it weren’t for Ahsoka, Umbra would have won at Kamino.” Ezra says.

“And we’d all be dead. Maybe worse.” Kira says.

“Well, it didn’t happen. We’re still here.” Ezra says.

“We seem to be winning the war, for now anyway. But… Umbra’s immortal, and stronger than Palpatine. It can’t be so easy. How do we kill something like that?” Kira asks.

“I don’t know. Not yet anyway.” Ezra answers.

“We haven’t heard a thing about the Empress in weeks. As for the Empire, I don’t understand their strategy. We’ve destroyed all of the Death Stars. I would have expected some kind of response by now. I don’t get it. What are they up to?” Kira asks.

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it. We’re being played. I’m sure of it.” Ezra says.

“That’s why we sent Jyn and her team to that Imperial base. They’re the best intel unit we have. If anyone can find out anything, they can.” Kira says.

“Agreed.” Ezra says.


	2. Chapter 2

The council of the Galactic Alliance is a group of military and civilian leaders, charged with governing the Alliance as well as coordinating the war effort against the Empire. 

* * *

The council is now assembled in a large conference room, with a circular table in the center. Kira, Ben, and Ezra are present as representatives of the Jedi-Bendu Order. Ben appears as a hologram, since he is off world. Also present- Chief Wicket of the Ewok tribes of Endor; Ambassador Ferrar, representing the wookiees; General Kalani, a tactical droid representing the Separatist Remnant; Former Senator Riyo Chuchi, a pantoran woman in her seventies; General Lando Calrissian, Resistance representative; Princess Leia Organa, Resistance representative; Regent Calen Wren, representative of Mandalore; General Kyle Katarn, Jedi-Bendu Knight and Director of Alliance Intelligence; General Wedge Antilles, Commander of Alliance Starfighter forces; Admiral Miara Larte, Admiral of the Alliance Fleet; General Hera Syndulla, Supreme Commander of the Alliance; and finally, standing behind a podium at the head of the table is Sabine Wren, Chancellor of the Alliance and Empress of Mandalore. 

* * *

At this moment, the council members are facing two people, who are standing- Major Cassian Andor and Commander Jyn Erso, Jedi-Bendu Apprentice and leader of the team known as Rogue One, a group of rebels from the past, who were rescued from certain death by Ahsoka Tano.

“This council is now in session. I’ve called this meeting to hear the report of Rogue One’s recent mission. Commander Erso, please proceed.” Sabine says.

“Thank you, chancellor. Our mission was a success. We landed on Damaris without incident thanks to our cloaking device. We did have to fight our way into the base, but it wasn’t much of a fight. Once we were in, we got the intel, and got out.” Jyn says.

“Sounds like it was an easy mission.” Calen says.

“Too easy.” Ezra says.

“Tell me about it. Our people haven’t been able to get this level of intel until now. There has to be a spy in the Empire leaking this intel to us.” Kyle says.

“What kind of intel are we talking about here?” Leia asks.

“The location… of the Empress.” Kyle answers.

“The Empress? We know where she is?” Kira asks.

“According to the intel, The Empress has abandoned Korriban, and is now on a planet called… Exegol.” Jyn answers.

“Exegol? Are you sure?” Ezra asks.

“Positive.” Jyn answers.

“Damn.” Ezra says.

“You’ve heard of this Exegol, haven’t you?” Jyn asks.

“It’s a Sith planet in the Unknown Regions. Apparently, it was artificially created using the dark side of the force.” Ezra answers.

“The Sith… created a planet? Why?” Sabine asks.

“They thought it could be a nexus for the dark side.” Ezra answers.

“A nexus? What’s that?” Hera asks.

“It’s a place that’s unusually strong with the force. If Umbra is there…” Ezra says.

“She’ll be even stronger.” Kira says.

“Yeah.” Ezra says.

“She’s already immortal, and she always seems to be one step ahead of us.” Sabine says.

“She seems to be failing as a ruler. We’ve beaten the Imperial fleet on several occasions, killed their fleet commander, and we’ve destroyed all of the Death Stars. Now, we also have six hundred and fifteen planets under Alliance control. It looks like we’re winning this war.” Calen says.

“Are we?” Sabine asks.

“We’re not winning anything. She’s allowing us to have these victories, because she has something planned. I don’t know what it is yet, but I’d like to find out before it’s too late.” Ezra answers. 

“So would I. Is there anything else we need to know, commander?” Sabine asks.

“The Empire... it seems like they’re pulling back from the core systems. There was a fleet of Star Destroyers blockading Coruscant. Now, they’re gone. Same with Chandrila and Corellia.” Jyn answers.

“They’re withdrawing from the core systems? That doesn’t make any sense. Of course I find it puzzling that the Empress has not relocated to Coruscant.” Riyo Chuchi says.

“We don’t really know the Empress at all. For all we know, she doesn’t give a damn about Coruscant.” Kyle says.

“This could all be a trap of some kind. She could be daring us to take the core worlds.” Kira says. 

“It’s possible.” Ezra says.

“Agreed. We need to verify this intel. Kyle, have our agents contact their informants in the core. Find out what they know.” Sabine says.

“I’ll get right on it.” Kyle says.

“Very good. If there’s no further business, I call this meeting adjourned.” Sabine says.

* * *

The assembled council members get out of their seats, and begin to leave the room. Ben looks at Kira, and she smiles. Ben smiles in return, then his hologram vanishes. Ezra and Kira walk away from the table, and approach Jyn, who is speaking to Cassian. Jyn looks at Kira, and smiles. Kira approaches her, and the two young women embrace.

“Hi Cassian. Hi Jyn. It’s good to see you made it back safely.” Kira says.

“Thanks, Kira.” Jyn says.

“You and your team know what you’re doing, and you get results. That’s why the council sent you.” Kira says.

“I wouldn’t have minded having the Ghost as backup. Of course, if you had went along, you’d have been in charge of the mission, since you outrank me.” Jyn says.

“Rank… doesn’t always matter. A friend of mine used to say that experience outranks everything.” Ezra says.

“In that case, K2 would have been in charge.” Kira says. Jyn laughs.

“Don’t let him hear you say that! We’d never hear the end of it!” Jyn says.

“That droid doesn’t ever shut up, does he?” Ezra asks.

“Nope.” Jyn answers.

“If you aren’t too busy, Jyn, do you have time for a little saber practice?” Kira asks.

“Actually, I want Jyn to run the obstacle course. You two can spar later.” Ezra answers.

“The obstacle course? I hate that damn thing!” Jyn says.

“I know, but I make everybody do it.” Ezra says.

“The course is a pain in the ass, but it’s a good workout, and it’s a good test of your force powers. I run it three times a week, and I make Chana do the same.” Kira says. Jyn sighs in frustration.

“Okay. Fine. Fine. You win. I’ll go run the course.” Jyn says.

“I’ll be busy for a while, so I’ll have Luke supervise you. He’ll be expecting you in twenty minutes.” Ezra says.

“Understood.” Jyn says.

“Well… looks like you have Jedi things to take care of.” Cassian says.

“Sorry, Cassian, but you know the training is important.” Jyn says.

“I know, and I support you, one hundred percent. Come on, I’ll walk you there.” Cassian says.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later, Kira. Ezra.” Jyn says. 

“Later, Jyn.” Kira says. Jyn and Cassian leave the conference room.

“You’ve been a big help to Jyn. It’s been hard for her and her team… dealing with the fact that they’ve skipped thirty years.” Ezra says.

“I wasn’t sure about her at first. I figured… visitors from the past. They’d help us for a while, then they’d be gone.” Kira says.

“You know they can’t go back. It would change history. This… is their time now.” Ezra says.

“I know that. I think we’ve done a good job making Rogue One feel welcome here.” Kira says.

“Me too.” Ezra says.

“Jyn’s turned out to be a great friend. She’s… been there for me since… what happened with Finn. Since Kamino, he’s cut himself off from anybody that can use the force. Me included. He’ll only talk to me over the comm. I haven’t actually seen him in six months. It’s been hard.” Kira says.

“He’s afraid of that chip in his head. He’s afraid that it might force him to hurt you.” Ezra says.

“I know why he’s doing this, but it hurts. He should let us help him.” Kira says.

“Actually, I think I might be able to.” Ezra says.

“How? Our doctors have said that the chip couldn’t be removed! Did you… learn something? Some force ability that could help him?” Kira asks.

“Yeah. I learned it from one of my holocrons. I think I can use the force to dissolve the chip. I’ll break it down at a subatomic level, and Finn won’t feel a thing.” Ezra answers.

“How soon can you do it?” Kira asks.

“Right now, if he agrees to it.” Ezra answers. Kira smiles, then hugs her father.

“It’ll be good to have Finn back. I’ve missed him.” Kira says.

“I know, sweetheart. He’s a good kid, and I know he’s important to you.” Ezra says.

_ If what I’ve found out is true, then Finn is important to... everything. I’m not sure how he fits into all of this yet, but I know he will have some kind of role in what’s to come. _ Ezra thinks.

“Well, let’s go see him. I’d better comm BB-8 and Poe. Let them know we’re coming.” Kira says.

“BB-8 and Poe… they live with Finn, don’t they?” Ezra asks.

“Yeah. They’re probably there now if they’re not busy.” Kira answers.

“Alright, then. Since the Ghost is off world, we’ll need a speeder.” Ezra says.

“I’ll ask Aunt Sabine if we can borrow one of hers.” Kira says.

“Sounds good.” Ezra says.


	3. Chapter 3

Near the Mandalorian palace, there are several identical towers, which serve as housing for Alliance personnel. Following the council meeting, Kira and Ezra fly a borrowed speeder to one of these towers. 

* * *

Upon landing, Kira and Ezra make their way to one of the apartment suites. The sign next to the suite’s entrance indicates it belongs to Commander Poe Dameron and Lieutenant Finn. Next to Finn’s name, it says ‘inactive reserve’.

_ Not only did you cut me out of your life, you also resigned your commission. From what I gather, you spend most of your time in this apartment. Why, Finn? Why did you give up? _ Kira thinks.

After a few seconds, Kira activates the door chime. Soon, the door opens, and BB-8 stands in the doorway. The short, round droid looks at Ezra, then Kira.

/If you’re here to see Poe, he’s in a meeting./ BB-8 says.

“Actually, I’m here to see Finn.” Kira says. BB-8 looks at Ezra, then looks at Kira again.

/He won’t see you. You know that. He’s a stubborn meatbag./ BB-8 says.

“He doesn’t trust himself anymore, and he’s afraid. I can feel his fear from here.” Kira says.

“We’re here to help him. I can get that chip out of his head.” Ezra says.

/I thought that was impossible./ BB-8 says.

“Nothing… is impossible.” Ezra says.

/I suppose you’re right. Well… this will piss him off, but… I’m going to let you in./ BB-8 says.

“Thank you, BB-8.” Kira says.

/Finn’s my friend, but so are you. He needs a kick in the ass, and I think you’re the one to give it to him. Just… let me warn you. It’s not pretty./ BB-8 says.

“The place is a mess, isn’t it?” Kira asks.

/Yes, and so is Finn. If you can help him, please do so. I want the old Finn back./ BB-8 says.

“Me too.” Kira says.

* * *

BB-8 leads Kira and Ezra into the apartment.

“Are you here about the holonet? Swoop racing channel went out two weeks ago!” A male voice says from another room.

_ Finn? Oh, force. He sounds so… drunk. _ Kira thinks.

Kira and Ezra are led to the living room, an area in complete disarray, with empty bottles and dirty dishes all over. The massive holoscreen is playing some poorly made dramatic retelling of the Clone Wars. A man is seated on a couch, watching it, and facing away from the room’s entrance. 

BB-8 rolls to the man, and says /Kira’s here. Brought her dad too./

The man slowly stands up. He is tall, dark skinned, and shirtless. He turns to face Kira and Ezra. It’s Finn, but he’s now overweight, with a thick beard and shoulder length hair. Kira gasps.

_ Oh, Finn! What have you done to yourself? _ Kira thinks.

“Kira… what are you doing here? I can’t be around you.” Finn says.

“We’re here to help you, Finn. My father thinks he can take that chip out of your head.” Kira says.

“That’s impossible. The doctors told me there was no way to get the chip out without killing me.” Finn says.

“Nothing… is impossible. Have faith.” Kira says.

“Easier said than done.” Finn says.

“What the hell are you doing here, kid? You’re better than this.” Ezra says.

“This chip in my head… I can’t fight it. I’m not strong enough. Umbra’s commands are still in my head, and there isn’t a fracking thing I can do about it!” Finn says.

“So, you just gave up.” Ezra says.

“What choice did I have?” Finn asks.

“There’s always a choice. You… made the wrong one, like I did. I’ve been in the same place you are now. No hope. No faith. You can come back from this, but you have to want to come back from this.” Ezra says.

“Can you really get that chip out?” Finn asks.

“Yeah, I can.” Ezra answers.

“Come on, Finn. We’ll get that chip taken care of, then you can start training.” Kira says.

“Training?” Finn asks.

“We know you’re force sensitive. Poe told us.” Kira answers. 

“I don’t think I’ll amount to much. All I can do... is kind of read minds.” Finn says.

“Poe said you could hear his thoughts.” Kira says.

“Not all the time, and I have no idea how to control it.” Finn says.

“You can learn how. We’ll teach you how to control this power that’s within you. Right now, you’re on a very dangerous path. If you continue as you are, you may become what you hate most.” Ezra says.

“I could… go darkside?” Finn asks.

“Anybody can. You need the proper training, and… the proper attitude.” Ezra answers.

“You have people that care about you, so let us help you. Please, Finn.” Kira says. Finn hesitates for a moment.

“Alright.” Finn says.

“Good. We’ll get that chip taken care of. Then, we need to get you into shape.” Ezra says.

“The liquor goes. All of it.” Kira says.

“All… of it?” Finn asks.

“Booze doesn’t help. It makes you think you feel good, but it’s not real. Trust me on that.” Ezra answers. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Finn says.

“Glad to hear it. Now, let’s get that chip taken care of.” Ezra says.

“Okay. What do you need me to do?” Finn asks.

“Hold still.” Ezra answers, as he raises his hand and extends it toward Finn’s right temple.

“Oh. We’re doing it right here.” Finn says.

“Hold still. Mouth too.” Ezra says.

“Sorry.” Finn whispers. Ezra nods, then closes his eyes.

“Alright… there it is. That’s what I thought. They used Sith Alchemy to make this thing. That’s why normal surgery wouldn’t work.” Ezra says.

“Can you get it out of him?” Kira asks.

“Yeah. I’ve... got it.” Ezra answers. He opens his eyes, and pulls his hand away from Finn.

“I… don’t feel it anymore. It’s… gone.” Finn says.

“So, he’s… “ Kira says.

“He’ll be alright.” Ezra says.

“Thank you.” Finn says.

“Glad I could help. Now, as for what’s next… that’s up to you. I’d like to take you as an apprentice, but only if you’re willing.” Ezra says.

“You mean… I could be a Jedi, like Kira?” Finn asks.

“Maybe.” Ezra answers.

“Alright. I’ll do it. I want to learn about the force. I want to learn how to use it.” Finn says.

“Okay, but I have to ask… why? You’re a good soldier. Do you really think you need force powers or a lightsaber?” Ezra asks.

“If I have the force, I need to learn how to use it. If I can become a Jedi, then… I need to be the best Jedi I can be. We need to stop the Empire. If I can help with that, then… I just have to. Because… it’s the right thing to do.” Finn says. Ezra nods in approval. Kira approaches Finn, and embraces him.

“I missed you.” Kira says.

“I know, Kira. I messed up. I’m sorry.” Finn says.

‘I wish you hadn’t cut yourself off from the rest of us. I understand why you think you had to do it, but… that really hurt, Finn. But, I wasn’t any help either. I should have come to see you. Consequences be damned.” Kira says.

“This… is all on me, Kira. Don’t blame yourself. I’m sorry I hurt you, but… I did what I thought I had to do to protect you. It wasn’t safe for you to be around me.” Finn says.

“You should have trusted me to decide that for myself.” Kira says.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Finn says. Kira embraces him again.

“I forgive you. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and out of this apartment.” Kira says.

“Sure. I guess… since the chip’s gone now, I think… I’d like to return to duty.” Finn says.

“I can put in a good word for you, but it’s up to Hera to decide if you can come back.” Kira says.

“Kira’s right. You’ve been out of commission for a while, so don’t expect to be thrown back into the fight right away.” Ezra says.

“I figured that, since I’m an out of shape drunk.” Finn says.

“Doesn’t mean you have to stay that way. You hit rock bottom, Finn. I know what that’s like. You can come back from it, but you have to want to. At the end of the day, the only one who can change you… is you.” Ezra says.

“I know. Thanks.” Finn says.

“Anytime, kid. Now, get yourself cleaned up, and meet me in the palace training room in two hours.” Ezra says.

“Understood.” Finn says.

“Finn, I guess… I’ll see you whenever my father gets finished with you.” Kira says.

‘You won’t be there?” Finn asks.

“Kira has her own work to do.” Ezra answers.

“That’s right. Poe told me you have a student now. How’s that going?” Finn asks.

“It’s great. Chana’s a fast learner, and she listens. She might only be sixteen, but she knows right from wrong, and she wants to be the best she can be. I’m glad I have the chance to train her.” Kira answers.

“That’s good. I’m happy for you.” Finn says.

“Thanks.” Kira says.

“By the way, Kira’s also in charge of saber training. As soon as you’re ready, you’ll be in her class.” Ezra says.

“Don’t I… need a lightsaber for that?” Finn asks.

“We’ll take care of that when the time comes.” Ezra answers.

“Okay.” Finn says.

“Alright then. Kira and I are going to head back to the palace. I’ll see you in two hours.” Ezra says.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Ezra and Finn are in the training room of the Mandalorian Palace.

“Alright… let’s start with something simple. Have a seat.” Ezra says, pointing to the floor. Finn sits on the floor, cross legged. Ezra does the same.

“So, we’re meditating.” Finn says.

“That’s right. Meditation is a very important part of a Jedi’s life. It helps to center you emotionally. It also strengthens your connection to the force. Now, reach out. Feel the world around you.” Ezra says.

“Okay.” Finn says. He closes his eyes, and sits in silence. Ezra allows a minute to pass.

“What do you feel?” Ezra asks.

“I feel… everything.” Finn answers.

“Describe it as best as you can.” Ezra says.

“Peace… violence… life... death… fear… anger… “ Finn says.

“I think that’s enough.” Ezra says. Finn opens his eyes.

“There’s… so much death here.” Finn says.

“You know Mandalore’s history.” Ezra says.

“Yeah, all those wars.” Finn says.

“Mandalore… has a troubled past. It’s people have nearly destroyed themselves more than once.” Ezra says.

“But they came back from it.” Finn says.

“Yes, they did. Mandalore… isn’t just a place. It’s a people. A way of life. As long as that way is preserved, there will always be Mandalorians.” Ezra says.

“I felt something else… even stronger than that feeling of death.” Finn says.

“What was it?” Ezra asks.

“Anger.” Finn answers.

“Understandable. Mandalorians have traditionally been very aggressive. They believe their anger gives them strength. Most of the Mandalorians who could use the force fell to the dark side. This is why the Jedi rarely trained them.” Ezra says.

“Weren’t Mandalorians once the enemy of the Jedi?” Finn asks.

“Yes, a long time ago. The Jedi/ Mandalorian War… is a conversation for another time, I think.” Ezra answers.

“Right. Sorry. Back to that feeling of anger… that’s a dark side feeling, isn’t it?” Finn asks.

“It is. The dark side is strong on this world, yet… so is the light. Powerful light… powerful darkness. Balance.” Ezra answers.

“That’s what the Jedi-Bendu are supposed to be, isn’t it? Balanced?” Finn asks.

“Exactly.” Ezra answers.

“How… do you control this power?” Finn asks.

“There’s a little more to it than that, but… you need to learn how to control yourself first. Let’s… start with something small. This… is a tool I used to use when I started training new students. It’s a… well, it’s a ball of wood. Carved it myself. Simple, but it gets the job done.” Ezra answers, as he takes a small wooden ball out of his pocket.

“Okay. What do we do with it?” Finn asks.

“Reach out. Find the ball.” Ezra answers. Finn closes his eyes, and extends his hand.

“I… think I feel it.” Finn says.

“Good. Take it from my hand. Make it float.” Ezra says. He holds the ball with an open palm.

“Okay. Make it float.” Finn says.

Several seconds pass. Then, the ball starts to move, unsteadily rising a few inches before falling back to Ezra’s hand. Finn sighs in frustration and lowers his hand.

“Not bad for the first time. Again. This time, higher, and try to keep it in the air.” Ezra says.

“Alright.” Finn says. He extends his hand once more. The ball rises out of Ezra’s hand, and this time, stops a few inches higher than before. Finn’s grasp of the ball is unsteady, and it starts to fall again.

“Focus… and allow the force to work through you.” Ezra says. Finn nods, and relaxes himself. Soon, the ball stabilizes, and begins to go higher. Eventually, it stops a few feet above Finn’s head.

“Good. Hold it there.” Ezra says.

“How long?” Finn asks.

“Until I tell you to stop.” Ezra answers.

“Okay.” Finn says.

Finn holds the block in place for two minutes.

_Good. He’s progressing quickly. I think it’s time for the next step_. Ezra thinks.

“Good. Now.... call it to you.” Ezra says.

The ball immediately flies into Finn’s hand.

_He’s… very strong with the force. How did we not see this before?_ Ezra thinks.

**“The First Order’s brainwashing suppressed his connection to the force.”** A disembodied female voice says. 

_Ahsoka…_ Ezra thinks.

**“Hello, Ezra.”** The voice of Ahsoka Tano says.

_Why would the First Order suppress his connection to the force? I’d think they’d want another Inquisitor or Knight of Ren._ Ezra thinks. 

**“He was three years old when they took him. They didn’t know he was force sensitive. That’s why they put him in the stormtrooper ranks with the other stolen children.”** Ahsoka says.

_If Finn hadn’t been taken from his family, there’s no telling what his potential could have been…_ Ezra thinks.

**“He is quite strong with the force, as I think you’ve begun to see. He will play an important part in what’s to come.”** Ahsoka says.

_Could you tell me… who he is? Who his family is?_ _I’d like to help him find them, if they’re still alive._ Ezra thinks.

**“You… can find that answer for yourself. You are the Bendu. You have the power.”** Ahsoka says.

_Right._ Ezra thinks.

Ezra sits in silence for a moment, reaching into the force for the knowledge he seeks.

_Oh. That’s interesting. Man, this is weird. I’m still not used to these Bendu powers. Looking into the past and observing events…_ Ezra thinks.

**“It took me a while to get used to it too. You’ll adapt. Just be patient.”** Ahsoka says.

_I’ll do my best._ Ezra thinks.

**“I’d better let you get back to work. We’ll talk later, Ezra.”** Ahsoka says.

_Later, Ahsoka._ Ezra thinks.

“I think… I know what happened to your family.” Ezra says.

“What? How? How could you know that? I don’t even know who I am!” Finn says.

“Sometimes… if you ask the force a question, it answers.” Ezra says.

“Really? You just… talk to the force?” Finn asks.

“It’s a lot more complicated than that, and not everyone can do it. I’m the Bendu, the Guardian of the Balance of the Force. My role… is different from everyone else. I have… abilities that no one else has. Thanks to these abilities, the force has just shown me who your family is and what happened to them.” Ezra answers.

“Okay… could you tell me…. What you know?” Finn asks.

“I’m sorry, but… they’re all dead.” Ezra answers.

“They’re.... Dead. Who were they?” Finn asks.

“Your father… was a bounty hunter named Jesson Krist. He died not long after you were born. Your mother… was a spice runner named Zamiri. She was… killed, trying to stop the First Order from taking you. You were born on the planet Azamar, and your real name… is Jonas.” Ezra answers.

“Just… Jonas? No last name?” Finn asks.

“Your parents never married, so you never had a last name.” Ezra answers.

“Is there anyone else?” Finn asks.

“No. You didn’t have any brothers or sisters, and your grandparents were all dead before you were born.” Ezra answers.

“So, my parents… were nobodies, and there isn’t anyone else that would care. As far as I’m concerned, I’m Finn. This ‘Jonas’ person, I don’t know him, and it doesn’t sound like I need to.” Finn says.

“Wasn’t it Poe that named you Finn?” Ezra asks.

“Yeah. The First Order called me FN-2187. That’s the only name I had known for as long as I could remember. When Poe gave me a new name, it made me feel… like a person. Everything I’ve done since then, was done by Finn. So, that’s who I am.” Finn says.

“Our own experiences define who we are. It doesn’t matter what we call ourselves.” Ezra says.

“I know, but… the name Jonas… means nothing to me. These parents… I don’t remember them.” Finn says.

“I could restore your memory. You were only three when the First Order took you, but… I could help you remember what you’re missing.” Ezra says.

“It doesn’t sound like there’s much to remember. My parents… sound like they weren’t very good people. If I… wasn’t taken, I might have ended up just like them. So, it doesn't matter.” Finn says.

“They’re your memories. You have a right to them.” Ezra says.

“Thank you, but… I’m okay. I know who I am, and I have all the family I’ll need.” Finn says. Ezra nods.

“Okay. If you ever change your mind, let me know.” Ezra says.

“Will do.” Finn says.

“I wish I had better news for you.” Ezra says.

“It’s okay. At least I know the truth now. Thanks for telling me.” Finn says.

“You’re welcome. You’re doing really well so far. But, before we go any further, you need to learn the importance of meditation.” Ezra says.

“Okay. What do I do?” Finn asks.

“Stay here and meditate… for the next two hours.” Ezra answers.

“Two hours?” Finn asks.

“That’s right. And don’t fall asleep, or I’ll make you start over.” Ezra says.

“So, I just… sit here for two hours.” Finn says.

“There’s a little more to it than that. I’ll be here to walk you through it.” Ezra says.

“Help me, please. I want to learn. I want to be the best I can be.” Finn says.

“I know you do. That’s why I’m teaching you.” Ezra says.

“Thank you.” Finn says.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get to it.” Ezra says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break from Apocalypse in order to work on another story. I'm expecting to get back to this in a month, but it could be longer. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

As evening falls on Mandalore, Kira Bridger, and her apprentice, Chana Salari, are outside the palace, standing on a long walkway connecting separate areas of the massive structure that serves as Alliance headquarters. 

“Alright, Chana. I think this is a good spot. We’ll practice here tonight.” Kira says.

“What are we doing out here?” Chana asks.

“My father’s using the training room right now, so… here we are.” Kira answers.

“Okay. What are we doing anyway? We usually don’t train this late.” Chana says.

“I know that, but… this is special. You’ve been with me for two months now, and you’ve learned so much in such a short time. You’ve picked up the basics very well, so... I would like to start teaching you some more advanced things, which means… extra time. Probably for the next several days at least.” Kira says.

“That’s okay. Whatever it is, I want to learn.” Chana says.

“I know, and I couldn’t be prouder.” Kira says. Chana smiles. 

“Thanks.” Chana says.

“You’re welcome. Now, onto tonight’s lesson. My father and I are both in agreement that it’s time for you to start learning battle meditation.” Kira says.

“Battle meditation… wow… Are you… sure?” Chana asks.

“I believe you’re ready, and I know you can do it.” Kira answers.

“Then, I won’t let you down.” Chana says.

_ I know you won’t. You never have. _ Kira thinks.

“I know you’ve read about the technique, so you know the basics of what it’s supposed to do, but… “ Kira says.

“Knowing and doing are two different things.” Chana says.

“Exactly. Before you can learn how to use battle meditation against a group of people, you need to learn how to use it against one person. I think the best way to do that… is a practice duel. Ready your saber… and attack me with everything you’ve got.” Kira says.

“Okay.” Chana says with some hesitation. She takes her lightsaber from her belt.

“As you’re attacking, call on the force to make you faster and stronger.” Kira says.

“Oh. That sounds easy enough.” Chana says.

“Is it? I guess we’ll find out.” Kira says.

* * *

Kira and Chana activate their sabers, and engage one another. Soon, Kira overpowers her student, and knocks her back.

“Remember, faster... and stronger.” Kira says.

_ Okay… I can do this. _ Chana thinks. The girl closes her eyes. A few seconds later, she reengages Kira. This time, Chana moves more quickly, and is able to hold her ground against Kira’s attacks.

_ Good. I knew you could _ . Kira thinks.

“Alright... I think that’s enough for today. You did very well.” Kira says. The two back away from each other, and shut off their sabers.

“Thanks.” Chana says.

“We’ll pick this up again tomorrow. Don’t have any plans, do you?” Kira asks.

“Nope. I’m all yours.” Chana answers.

“With your grandmother’s permission, of course.” Kira says.

“Don’t worry. I’ll ask her. I haven’t forgotten since that one time last month.” Chana says.

“I’m glad for that. I don’t like punishing you.” Kira says.

“You think your punishment was bad? Grandma Riyo took away my net access for a week!” Chana says.

“You forgot to tell her where you were. She was worried about you. She loves you, and you’re all the family she has left. She doesn’t want anything to happen to you.” Kira says.

“I know. She’s all I have left too. And you, of course.” Chana says. Kira smiles, then embraces her.

“Thanks, Chana. You’re not just my student. You’re my friend, too.” Kira says.

“Right back at you.” Chana says.

“Before you go, I’d like to know… did you finish your reading assignment?” Kira asks.

“Yeah.” Chana answers.

“Good, because I’m going to quiz you on it.” Kira says.

“Okay. Ask me anything.” Chana says.

_ Rather confident, aren’t we? _ Kira thinks.

“Which Jedi Master was the first to write about the origin of the Sith?” Kira asks.

“Master Odan Urr. His book covered Sith culture and language, as well as the Order’s start on Korriban.” Chana answers.

“Very good. What did he say about the first Sith Lord?” Kira asks.

“He didn’t know the name of the first Sith Lord. In fact, he didn’t seem to know all that much, other than she was a woman who ruled over several small kingdoms on Korriban. Sith records were pretty vague according to Master Urr. All that he knew was… the woman’s territory later became the First Sith Empire. That was Darth Umbra, wasn’t it?” Chana asks.

“Yes, it was. She’s been hiding in the shadows, playing puppetmaster for the last seven thousand years.” Kira answers.

“I’m surprised you’re letting me learn this stuff. Grandma said that the old Jedi Order didn’t allow certain things to be taught.” Chana says.

“Our order is different. My father and I both believe that in order to defeat the Sith, we must understand them. Yes, there is a danger. Knowledge of the Sith can lead to temptation. It’s up to us to be strong enough to resist that temptation.” Kira says.

“I’ll do my best.” Chana says.

“I know, and I’ll do my best to teach you everything I know.” Kira says.

“That won’t take long.” Chana says. Kira raises an eyebrow.

“Are you suggesting I don’t know much?” Kira asks.

“You’re only five years older than me, so I figure… you probably don’t know too much more than me.” Chana says.

“I beg your pardon?” Kira asks. Chana giggles.

“Hey, relax! I’m just messing with you.” Chana says. Kira smiles. 

“I thought so. Alright, looks like we’re done for the night. I’ll see you at my parents place… 1900. I have a few things to take care of before that.” Kira says.

“Alright then. See you at dinner.” Chana says. The young pantoran girl walks away.

* * *

**“For someone who didn’t believe herself ready for a student, you have done remarkably well.”** A disembodied female voice says.

“I’ve tried my best, but… she’s not ready for a fight. I’ve only had her for two months, and she’s so young!” Kira says. 

**“Do you believe in her?”** The voice asks.

“Yes.” Kira answers. The force ghost of a young woman appears in front of Kira. The woman appears to be in her mid twenties, and her dark hair is tied back into two tails.

“Then, have faith.” The ghost says.

“I do.” Kira says.

“I know. Yet… you’re afraid… of what will happen when Umbra decides to show herself again.” the ghost says.

“Yes, Bastila, I’m afraid. The Empress will come for me. I just know it.” Kira says.

“I agree. Be careful when you face her. She knows you. She knows your strengths and… your weaknesses. She knows there is anger within you and she will prey on that.” Bastila says.

“So, the visions are right. I will face her.” Kira says.

“It is… inevitable. Now, I must warn you. I have foreseen a… complication that could have drastic consequences. You will face your greatest trial. You will face… defeat.” Bastila says.

“We’re… going to lose?” Kira asks.

“I’m afraid so. That being said, there is still a chance. A very small chance… for victory.” Bastila answers.

“We’re going to lose… and we’re going to win? That doesn’t make any sense.” Kira says.

“Perhaps not yet, but… it will at the proper time. You will have a chance to defeat Umbra, once and for all, but only if you do exactly as I say when the time comes.” Bastila says.

“I… don’t understand.” Kira says.

“I know you don’t, but I can’t give you any more answers. Not yet anyway. I ask you… to trust me.” Bastila says.

“I do.” Kira says.

“Thank you. I’m doing my best, but even I have limits. Umbra… is essentially the dark side itself. Her influence over the force is quite strong.” Bastila says.

“So, you think she’s… blocking you from learning more?” Kira asks.

“I’m certain of it.” Bastila answers.

“That could be a problem.” Kira says.

“That… is an understatement. Without knowing more, I have no idea what’s going to happen beyond the few vague things I’ve told you.” Bastila says.

“So, I guess… we just keep on doing what we’re doing until Umbra shows herself again. Then, we’ll hit her with everything we’ve got and hope for the best.” Kira says.

“I admit… the odds are not in your favor, and you still have much to learn. That being said, I believe in you. Despite his past errors in judgement, I believe in Ben Solo as well. He has worked hard to become what he is now.” Bastila says.

“I can’t imagine my life without him. With Ben, I feel… complete.” Kira says.

“You are meant for each other. It is the will of the force for you to be together. Your love for Ben Solo is what brought him back from the dark side. Just as Revan once did for me.” Bastila says.

“I can’t imagine you falling to the dark side. You seem so wise and disciplined.” Kira says.

“I was… very young and naive in those days. In my arrogance, I believed myself to be the perfect Jedi, a blind follower of the code, and the council. After my experience with the dark side, I realized… I was wrong. Jedi are capable of making mistakes, just like anyone else, and it is sheer arrogance to cut ourselves off from feelings that are… simply part of our nature. Remember, no one… is too good to fall.” Bastila says.

“I will. Thank you… for helping me. For being here for me.” Kira says.

“You’re welcome, Kira.” Bastila says. As she speaks to Kira, a blonde woman in her forties enters the area. She is dressed in a brown jacket and gray pants. This is Juno Eclipse, Kira’s mother. Juno stops walking, and leans against a nearby railing. Kira spots her mother.

_ I’m glad to have my mother back, but… Ahsoka paid a high price for it. Damn, I miss her. _ Kira thinks.

“Go on. Spend time with your mother. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bastila says.

“Later, Bastila.” Kira says. Bastila nods, then vanishes. Kira approaches her mother. Juno approaches. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Juno asks.

“No. All done.” Kira answers.

“Good. I just got off duty, and thought I’d swing by.” Juno says.

“Checking up on me?” Kira asks.

“Of course. You may be twenty one years old, and an all powerful Jedi Knight, but I am still your mother, and I am making up for lost time.” Juno answers. Kira smiles, then embraces her mother.

“It’s alright.” Kira says.

“Well, we’ve got about forty minutes until dinner. I wonder what we’re having. I believe it’s… Hera’s turn to cook this time, if I remember right.” Juno says.

“Should be good then.” Kira says.

“Yes, I think so. Unless Chopper decides to ‘help’. Then, it will be a total disaster.” Juno says. Kira chuckles.

“Yeah, then we’d just have to order takeout or something.” Kira says. Juno shakes her head.

“Please. I’ve had enough takeout for the month.” Juno says.

“Me too.” Kira says.

“Come on. We should probably get there before your Uncle Zeb eats everything.” Juno says.

“Right with you.” Kira says. The two women start walking side by side, with Juno putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

_ My mother… came back to me. My father, my mother, and me… all together again. I will enjoy every moment of this, and I will thank Ahsoka every day for the rest of my life. _ Kira thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

The planet Korriban, once home to the ancient Sith Empire, is now a barren wasteland. The only permanent population is the Imperials, who have established a base within an ancient temple. Until recently, this temple served as the seat of power for Emperor Palpatine. However, with the Emperor now dead, his successor, Darth Umbra has moved to the hidden Sith world of Exegol to attend to Sith matters. Korriban, and the day to day management of the Imperial government is left to Grand Moff Aphra, Supreme Hand of the Empire. 

* * *

At this moment, Grand Moff Aphra has assembled the Empire’s military leadership in a small, dark conference room within the ancient Sith Temple on Korriban. Several officers are seated along the sides of a long, black table, while Aphra is seated at the head of it, flanked by two red armored troopers.

“Now that we are all here, let’s get started. The Empress is attending to other matters, so I will continue to preside over these meetings until further notice. We will begin with the stormtrooper corps. General Hux, proceed.” Aphra says. General Hux, a pale, redheaded man, looks at Aphra, and briefly bows his head.

“Thank you, Supreme Hand. The Sith Troopers have been more successful in combat since the recent upgrades you ordered. We are continuing the integration of the new control implants into all troopers, and I expect the implantation of all units to be completed within three months. I have ordered that any trooper that refuses the implant is to be executed immediately.” Hux says.

“Very good. Explain to this council what the implants do.” Aphra says.

“The implants ensure that the troopers remain fully loyal to the Empire. Far more effective than our prior conditioning programs. These implants also improve response times and fire accuracy. This will make our troopers a much more effective fighting force.” Hux says.

“Very good. Now, a report on the Sentinel project.” Aphra says.

“We have recently commissioned a new class of elite trooper called Sentinels. We intend for them to serve as a modern equivalent to the ARC troopers of the Old Republic and the early days of the Empire. These troopers will receive more advanced training than standard troopers, and will be given the latest Imperial weaponry, making them quite formidable in combat.” Hux says.

“Thank you, general. We will now discuss the latest intelligence on rebel activity. Director Sellesk, proceed.” Aphra says. Director Sellesk, an elderly, bearded man briefly bows his head.

“Thank you, Supreme Hand. The rebels have recently captured Mygeeto, as we anticipated. Our small occupation force was no match for their superior numbers.” Sellesk says. 

“Very good. And what do you anticipate their next move to be?” Aphra asks.

“We believe that the rebels will continue to advance toward the core systems. There is also a chance that they will become bold and possibly launch a full scale invasion of the core.” Sellesk answers.

“The rebels wouldn’t have a chance of taking the core if the fleet hadn’t been pulled back to the Unknown Regions!” A middle aged bald admiral says. 

“The order to pull back the fleet… came from the Empress herself. Are you questioning her wisdom, Admiral Turgan?” Aphra asks.

“No, Supreme Hand.” Admiral Turgan answers.

“Good. Since you are so intent on making yourself heard, give this council a full report of all recent fleet activity.” Aphra says.

“Very well, Supreme Hand. Korriban and the surrounding sectors are very thoroughly secure. The rebels would be fools to launch an attack here. We also have a firm hold of the mid rim, and… the edge of known space. The core worlds are vulnerable. Admiral Margan has recommended we move forces from here and Dromund Kaas to the core systems. I agree with her. Admiral Velska and Admiral Senarat are in disagreement.” Turgan says.

“I see. Admiral Velska… what do you think should be done?” Aphra asks.

“I believe we should follow the orders of the Empress. The fleets should stay where they are.” Velska answers.

“Good. Admiral Senarat… your opinion?” Aphra asks.

“I think we should pull back from the Unknown Regions and firmly secure Coruscant and the other core worlds. We cannot allow the rebels to establish a presence in the core.” Senarat answers.

“So, there is no consensus among you.” Aphra says.

“No, Supreme Hand.” Senarat says, after a moment’s hesitation.

“Since the death of Admiral Tyron, you and the other admirals have been fighting for control of the fleet. There has been no unity. No strategy. That ends now.” Aphra says.

“You are… choosing a new admiral of the fleet?” Turgan asks.

“The rebels have manipulated time itself to obtain additional forces. The Empress has decided that it is time for her to do the same. The new fleet commander has already been advising her on Exegol. Soon, he will emerge from the shadows and make himself known.” Aphra answers.

“Who is this new commander?” Turgan asks.

“That information… will be revealed when the Empress decides.” Aphra answers.

“Of course. The Empress is wise.” Turgan says.

“I believe this concludes our business for today. With the exception of General Hux, you are all dismissed.” Aphra says. 

* * *

The assembled officers get out of their seats, and leave the room. Eventually, only Aphra and Hux remain. 

“You wish to speak with me alone, Supreme Hand?” Hux asks.

“Yes, general. A team of archaeologists have recently uncovered artifacts of great importance to the Empress. You… are to accompany me to Exegol to present them to her.” Aphra answers.

“The Empress… wishes for my presence?” Hux asks.

“That’s correct, general. You… have earned her favor, and she wishes to reward you by giving you a greater education in the ways of the Sith. There is a special ceremony that will take place in three days. She wishes for you to be there to witness it.” Aphra answers.

“Of course, Supreme Hand.” Hux says.

“I realize that this will take you away from your duties, but it will not be for long. Your subordinates can oversee things for the time being.” Aphra says.

“The Empress restored my general’s rank. The least I can do is serve her faithfully.” Hux says.

“Our former Emperor demoted you for good reason. The loss of Starkiller Base, and the failure to stop the Resistance from escaping Lothal. You are fortunate that he did not execute you.” Aphra says.

“I realize that, and… I am grateful for the chance to continue serving the Empire. The Empress is clearly a superior leader to Palpatine, and has therefore earned my complete loyalty.” Hux says.

“Good. I believe we are done here. Meet with your second in command and inform him of your new orders, then report to me on the command ship.” Aphra says.

“Yes, Supreme Hand.” Hux says.

* * *

In orbit of Korriban is the Imperial Command Ship, a massive Super Star Destroyer painted in solid black.

* * *

Aboard the Command Ship, Aphra enters a large office, decorated with numerous artifacts, including several weapons. She approaches a small holotable, and presses several buttons. Soon, a hologram of a woman in her sixties appears. This is Darth Umbra, Dark Lord of the Sith and Empress of the Galactic Empire. Aphra kneels on one knee as the Empress appears.

“Rise, Aphra. What have you to report?” Umbra asks.

“We have found the sarcophagus… and the book.” Aphra answers.

“Excellent. Bring them to me at once.” Umbra says.

“It will be done, my queen.” Aphra says.

“Once the ritual is complete, my full power will be restored. I will at last be able to carry out the next phase of my plan. All who oppose me... will be destroyed. The final battle will come to pass, and the prophecy... will be fulfilled.” Umbra says.

“Your final victory over the Jedi… and their allies.” Aphra says.

“Yes…. all that remains… will be mine… and we shall have peace.” Umbra says.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day… on Mandalore, Ezra Bridger is in the training room used by the Jedi-Bendu. He is with Finn and Jyn Erso.

“Alright, Finn. You ready to get started?” Ezra asks.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Finn answers.

“Normally, I’d have Kira handle basic saber training, but she’s on a supply run to our base on Selasco, so you get me for your first day. Since Jyn isn’t that busy, I’ve asked her to help out.” Ezra says.

“I kind of know what I’m doing. I’ve used a lightsaber before.” Finn says.

“You have close quarters combat training, which doesn’t even begin to cover what you need to know. A lightsaber… is more than a weapon. It’s an extension of yourself. SInce you don’t have a saber of your own yet, I’ll loan you this training saber. You won’t be able to cut through anything with it, but you’ll be able to learn the basics, and you’ll be able to practice whenever you want.” Ezra says, as he hands a silver and black lightsaber hilt to Finn. Finn examines the weapon in his hands, then activates it. A green blade emerges.

“It looks just like a real saber.” Finn says.

“It is a  _ real _ saber. It just won’t cut anything. The blade strength is locked on the lowest setting.” Ezra says.

“Oh.” Finn says.

“Alright… let’s get started. Finn, do you know what this is?” Ezra asks, as he shows Finn a small, white ball.

“A training remote. I’ve seen Kira practice with those when we were on Garos.” Finn answers. 

“That’s right. There are actually different kinds of remotes, including those that fire full power blasts. Meaning… they’re just as deadly as a blaster. I don’t like using those. I don’t want my students to accidentally get killed in training.” Ezra says.

“I know all about the lethal ones. Saw made me train with them when he was teaching me how to fight.” Jyn says.

“Saw Gerrera… was insane.” Ezra says.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Jyn says.

“Funny. Alright, kid. This… will be your first test. Your objective… is to block every shot.” Ezra says.

“Okay. Sounds easy enough.” Finn says.

“Don’t be so sure. With each difficulty level, the rate of fire will increase, as will the remote’s movement. Now, let’s see how you defend yourself. Begin.” Ezra says. He presses a switch on the side of the remote, and the device floats away from him, toward Finn. The remote stops in front of Finn, and fires a single shot, which Finn easily blocks.

“That’s it?” Finn asks.

“That’s just level one. I usually only use that for children just starting out.” Ezra answers.

“Okay. Bring on level two then.” Finn says.

“Alright. Level two it is.” Ezra says. He uses the force to recall the remote to him. He presses a switch on the device, then turns it loose. The remote floats toward Finn once more, and stops in front of him. It then moves quickly to the right, then fires. Finn blocks the shot.

“Good. Most students fail their first time on level two. Now, let’s see how you do with level three.” Ezra says, as he recalls the remote to him. He adjusts the device, then turns it loose. Finn readies his saber in anticipation as the remote approaches. The device stops in front of him, and fires. Finn blocks the shot easily.

_ That’s it? I thought this was supposed to get harder… _ Finn thinks.

Suddenly, the remote quickly lowers itself and fires again. Finn barely gets his saber in position to block the shot.

“Not bad. Let’s keep going, huh? Level four.” Ezra says. He recalls the remote to him. Jyn sighs in frustration, and looks at Ezra.

“This is bantha shit! He’s not a child! Put that thing on level ten!” Jyn says.

“Ten?” Finn asks.

“That’s right. I’ve heard you’re a good fighter. I want to see it.” Jyn says.

“Finn… will go through every level. That’s the standard training program that Kira and I set up. We need to see how he reacts to each scenario.” Ezra says.

“Kira practices on level ten… with three remotes at the same time! Hell, even the kids practice on level eight or nine! I could do level four blindfolded while using the saber with my feet!” Jyn says.

“It’s his first day, Jyn. We need to be patient with him.” Ezra says.

“It’s alright. I’d like the challenge. Put it on level ten, like she said.” Finn says.

“Are you sure about that? It’s a lot harder than what you just did.” Ezra says.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Finn says. Ezra stands in silence for a moment as he considers Finn’s request.

“Okay… level ten it is.” Ezra says.

“Wait a minute! Didn’t you just say you wanted him to do every level?” Jyn asks.

“Yeah, but… he wants to challenge himself, and I respect that. So, I’ll give him the chance.” Ezra answers.

“A chance to fall flat on his ass… “ Jyn whispers.

“What was that?” Ezra asks.

“Nothing.” Jyn answers.

“That’s what I thought. Alright, Finn. Here it comes.” Ezra says.

Ezra releases the remote, and it floats toward Finn. It stops in front of him, then suddenly shifts to the right and fires. 

_ Ezra made level ten sound like a big deal. This thing’s a lot faster, but I think I can handle it. _ Finn thinks. 

Finn blocks the shot, but as he does, the remote floats upward and fires again. Finn blocks this shot as well. The remote then goes even higher, and flies over Finn’s head. He turns around, expecting it to fire. Instead, the remote quickly drops until it’s only a foot from the ground. Then, the remote fires twice. Finn is not able to get his saber ready, and is hit in the leg by both blasts.

_ Man, he wasn’t kidding! That stings! _ Finn thinks. 

The remote floats back and forth for a few seconds, then starts to move toward Finn’s left side.

_ Okay… I think I know what it’s doing. Let’s see if I’m right. _ Finn thinks.

The remote suddenly moves backward, floats up several feet, and fires twice. Finn is able to block one shot, but the other hits him in the shoulder.

“Alright. I think that’s enough.” Ezra says, as he shuts off the remote with the force and recalls it to him.

“That wasn’t even five minutes!” Jyn says.

“It was his first time. He did better than most students.” Ezra says.

“I can go again.” Finn says.

“No. We’re done for now. You can pick this up again tomorrow with Kira. You’ll go through all ten levels, and you’ll only practice with level ten when she thinks you’re ready for it.” Ezra says.

“Fine by me.” Finn says.

“A tip that might help you out… learn to anticipate your opponent’s next move, otherwise, you’re going to be in a world of hurt when your ass is on the line.” Ezra says.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Finn asks.

“It’s too bad there isn’t a way for you to sense your surroundings, like… some kind of… force.” Jyn says.

“Oh, right. I’ll give it a try.” Finn says.

“Or you could just do it.” Jyn says.

“Jyn…” Ezra says.

“There’s a war going on! Everybody needs to be doing their part! You’re being too soft on him!” Jyn says.

“Easy, Jyn… “ Ezra says.

“Do you have some kind of problem with me? I’ve never even talked to you before today.” Finn says.

“In fact, I do have a problem. Since my team and I came to this time, I’ve gotten to know most of the people here. Some of them have become my friends. Like Kira. You cut yourself off from her, because you allowed yourself to be ruled by your fear. When you did that, it really hurt her. For an apparent best friend, you’ve been doing a shit job!” Jyn says.

“I know. I’ll have to live with it for the rest of my life.” Finn says.

“So, you don’t even have an excuse for it.” Jyn says.

“There is no excuse. I was an idiot.” Finn says.

“You abandoned her!” Jyn says.

“I thought… I thought I was doing the right thing. To protect her.” Finn says.

“You thought wrong.” Jyn says.

“Yeah, I did.” Finn says.

_ So, that’s it. Jyn feels that Finn has betrayed Kira. It bothers her so much because it reminds her of when Saw betrayed her. I’m going to have to talk with her about this. _ Ezra thinks.

“Alright, you two. That’s enough. We’re here for training. You can finish this later.” Ezra says.

“Later, then.” Jyn says.

“Alright, moving on. Finn, I want to see how you do in a fight, so… that’s why I asked Jyn to be here. I want you two to face each other in a practice duel. Jyn, stick to one saber for now. Finn’s not ready to go up against Jar’Kai.” Ezra says.

“Got it.” Jyn says, with a hint of disappointment. 

“No force powers, no hits to the head, and no other weapons. The match goes until one of you gets a hit or loses your saber. Now, begin!” Ezra says.

* * *

Jyn takes one of the sabers from her belt, and ignites a yellow blade. Finn activates his green practice saber. Jyn strikes first, swinging aggressively toward Finn’s torso. Finn manages to block the attack, but the force of the impact knocks him back a little.

“Going a little rough, aren’t you?” Finn asks.

“This isn’t playtime, so no point in holding back!” Jyn says.

Jyn strikes again, and Finn blocks it. 

“Oh, what’s this? You can actually defend yourself? That’s a surprise. You stormtroopers can’t fight worth shit!” Jyn says.

“I’m not a stormtrooper anymore!” Finn says.

“No, you’re just a damn coward!” Jyn says. She prepares to attack again.

_ Alright, Jyn. That… was uncalled for. Time to stop this. _ Ezra thinks.

“Jyn! That’s enough!” Ezra shouts. Jyn is momentarily distracted by Ezra’s outburst, and Finn takes advantage, as he hits Jyn in the leg with his practice saber.

“You fracker!” Jyn shouts.

“Still practicing aren’t we? No holding back right?” Finn asks. Jyn scowls, and prepares to respond, when Ezra raises his hand.

_ Nice comeback, Finn. Regaining that confidence, I see.  _ Ezra thinks.

“Finn’s right. You let your guard down, and he took advantage of that. Don’t let yourself get distracted. Not even in practice.” Ezra says. Jyn closes her eyes for a moment, and seems to calm down. 

“You’re right. I should know better by now.” Jyn says.

“Okay… I was going to have you do a few practice matches, but… I think I’m going to go ahead and end things here. Finn, I’d like for you to start going to Kira’s saber classes. She’ll cover all the basics with you. Every day, in this room at 0600. I’ll be handling the other parts of your training. We have a lot of ground to cover.” Ezra says. Jyn and Finn shut off their sabers.

“I know. I’ll do whatever I have to do.” Finn says.

“Okay, Finn, you can go. Jyn, a moment please.” Ezra says. Finn leaves the training room.

“I know. I’m being hard on him.” Jyn says.

“Yes, you are. You’re angry with him, not just because he cut himself off from Kira, but you also feel… like he isn’t pulling his weight.” Ezra says.

“Ahsoka recruited me and my team to help you fight this war, and I’d like to think we’ve been doing that. We face a powerful enemy, capable of who knows what! Everybody needs to be doing their part, not sitting around eating junk and watching holos!” Jyn says.

“I understand how you feel, and, I admit, I’m not happy about what Finn’s done either. But… he’s trying to turn his life around , and I think we ought to give him a chance.” Ezra says.

“I’ll try.” Jyn says.

“There’s something else we need to talk about.” Ezra says.

“What’s that?” Jyn asks.

“You… are a great fighter, and a natural leader. You are also very strong with the force. However, this anger of yours needs to be kept in check, or… we could have a problem.” Ezra answers.

“I know. Anger leads to the dark side. I’ve been working on it, but… I’ve been angry for all of my life. It’s hard to just… stop it.” Jyn says.

“I realize that. You’ve been doing better, but keep at it. Keeping your emotions under control is an everyday thing. If anything’s ever bothering you, talk to someone about it. Don’t just keep things bottled in. You’re only hurting yourself. Trust me, I know.” Ezra says.

“Alright. I’ll keep working on it.” Jyn says.

“Thanks, Jyn. I know I’m no Ahsoka, but I’d like to think I’m helping. Even if it’s just a little.” Ezra says.

“No, you’re fine. I’m the problem. I know it’s been six months, but… I’m still not used to this Jedi stuff.” Jyn says.

“That’s okay. It took me a while too.” Ezra says.

“You? Really?” Jyn asks.

“Yeah. Believe it or not, I haven’t always been an old man. When I started my training, I was reckless, and basically useless in a fight. Learning… takes time. You’ll get there eventually. Just… have faith.” Ezra answers.

“I’m working on that too.” Jyn says.

“I know that… having faith… can be challenging. You’ve had a rough life, but… things are different now. You’re not alone anymore.” Ezra says.

“If it weren’t for Ahsoka, I would have died on Scarif. Thanks to her, I have a second chance. I don't intend to waste it.” Jyn says.

“A second chance… is a rare thing. Make the most of it.” Ezra says.

“I will. Thank you… for everything.” Jyn says.

“You’re welcome, Jyn.” Ezra says.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, the Ghost is flying through hyperspace, on its way back to Mandalore after delivering supplies to the Alliance base on Selasco.

* * *

Kira is alone in the cockpit of the Ghost. She is in the pilot’s seat, with her feet propped up on the console in front of her as she reads a book. Ben Solo enters the cockpit with two drinks in his hand.

“Hey. Made you some caf.” Ben says. Kira gets out of her seat, sets down her datapad, and walks to Ben. He offers her one of the drinks, and she accepts.

“Thanks.” Kira says.

“You look like you were about to fall asleep on us.” Ben says.

“Oh... yeah. I was just doing a little reading.” Kira says.

“Which one is that?” Ben asks, glancing toward the book.

“The Rammahgon.” Kira answers.

“Oh. That’s the one with all that old astronomical data… “ Ben says.

“And information about the Unknown Regions, including… Exegol.” Kira says.

“Exegol? What does it say?” Ben asks.

“Very little, actually. Exegol is described as… a dark, barren wasteland that the Ancient Sith used as one of their strongholds some time prior to the Great Hyperspace War.” Kira answers.

“Great Hyperspace War… if I remember right, that was about five thousand years ago.” Ben says.

“That’s right. The text also mentions that Exegol was a dark side nexus, possibly even artificially created by the Sith, which of course, we already know. That’s… really all there is. At least in the texts.” Kira says.

“There are of course, other sources of information.” Ben says.

“True, but force ghosts…” Kira says. She stops speaking when, suddenly, a beeping sound is heard, coming from the pilot’s console. Kira sighs in frustration.

_ Great. Incoming message. Don’t get any time off, do we? _ Kira thinks. She reaches toward the console, and presses a few buttons. A hologram of Sabine Wren appears.

“Alliance Command to Phoenix One. Do you read me?” Sabine asks over the ship’s comm.

_ Oh. It’s Aunt Sabine. Must be important then. We just gave her a status update four hours ago! _ Kira thinks.

“This is Phoenix One. I read you loud and clear, Chancellor.” Kira says.

“I copy, General Bridger.” Sabine says.

“What can we do for you, chancellor?” Kira asks. 

“I’m contacting you because I’d like to have a council meeting tonight… at 1700. Do you think you’ll be back to Mandalore in time?” Sabine asks.

“We should be.” Kira answers.

“Good. We have some things to discuss.” Sabine says.

“We’ll be there, chancellor.” Kira says.

“Very good. See you when you get back.” Sabine says. The hologram vanishes.

“Well… there goes our night off.” Ben says. 

“Whatever this meeting’s about, it has to be important. Sabine wouldn’t just assemble the council for the hell of it.” Kira says.

“I know. Still, we just did a supply mission. It was long and boring. You and I both did a lot of hard, physical work. Same with the rest of the crew. Honestly, we could all use the downtime.“ Ben says.

“Except for Chopper. He didn’t do anything. As usual.” Kira says.

“I believe he calls it ‘supervising’.” Ben says. 

“That’s Chopper for you.” Kira says.

“And I thought Artoo was strange.” Ben says.

“Artoo is a beacon of sanity compared to Chopper. And I think you’ve figured that out for yourself.” Kira says.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Ben says.

* * *

Two hours later, the Council of the Galactic Alliance is now assembled. At the head of the conference table is Chancellor Sabine Wren, standing behind her podium. 

“Thank you all for coming. I apologize for the short notice, but… I’ve received some intel that this council needs to be made aware of. I’m now going to turn this meeting over to our Intelligence Director. General Katarn, please proceed.” Sabine says. All eyes look to Kyle Katarn, Jedi-Bendu Master and husband to Sabine. Kyle, who is seated next to Sabine, stands up.

“I’ve just gotten an update from several of our agents. They’ve all told me the same thing. The Empire… has withdrawn all military forces from the core systems. Not one ship left. Not even a single stormtrooper.” Kyle says. The shocked council members stare at him in silence for a moment.

“Where… did they go?” Kira asks, breaking the awkward silence.

“It looks like they headed for the Unknown Regions.” Kyle answers.

“So, Coruscant is undefended?” Leia Organa asks.

‘Looks that way.” Kyle answers.

“We should use this opportunity to take Coruscant and reestablish it as the center of galactic government.” Riyo Chuchi says.

“Agreed. If we can take Coruscant, then… the Alliance would have a stronger position in the eyes of the people. Maybe more of them would be willing to join us in openly opposing the Empire.” Leia says.

“It could be a trap.” Ezra says. Everyone looks at him.

“I concur with General Bridger. I calculate a seventy one percent chance that the Imperial withdrawal from Coruscant is part of a strategy that as of yet is not known to us.” General Kalani says.

“I wouldn’t put it past the Empress to try something like this. She’s fooled us before.” Kira says.

“Agreed. The First Order used to use tactics like this too. They would remove their forces from a planet, wait for their enemy to get comfortable, then... Base Delta Zero.” Ben says.

“What is… Base Delta Zero?” Calen Wren asks.

“Also known as Protocol 13. In the event an Imperial world became compromised, all Imperial forces would retreat to a safe distance, then… they would carry out an orbital bombardment across the entire planet… until there’s nothing left.” Ezra answers. 

“That’s the Empire for you. Destroying things… is what they do best.” Sabine says.

“We cannot allow that to happen to Coruscant! There are billions of innocent people there!” Chuchi says.

“I agree, senator, but… what can we do?” Admiral Miara Larte asks. The room falls silent for nearly a minute.

“We send the fleet to the core, and we take Coruscant, along with any other world willing to join us. ” Hera Syndulla says.

“Once we take Coruscant, we broadcast all over the holonet… that I’m there. The Empress wants me, so she can come get me. Then, when she decides to show herself, we hit her, with everything we’ve got!” Kira says.

“You… want to use yourself as bait?” Chuchi asks.

“This is crazy! There has to be a better plan!” Lando Calrissian says.

“It’s the most obvious way I can think of to draw her out.” Kira says.

_ The odds are not in our favor, but… we have to do this. I have to go to Coruscant. I just… know it. _ Kira thinks.

“Do we really need to be rushing in to retake the core worlds? Shouldn’t we just worry about the territory we have now?” Wedge Antilles asks.

“I am in agreement with General Antilles. Our current strategy has been successful, and I see no reason to alter it at this time.” General Kalani says.

**“You have to go to Coruscant. That… is where the final battle will be. This… must come to pass.”** A disembodied female voice says, only heard by Ezra.

_ I know, Ahsoka. _ Ezra thinks.

**“Then, you know what must be done.”** Ahsoka Tano says.

“We take Coruscant. We draw out the Empress, and we fight her.” Ezra says.

“Master Bridger, I have the utmost respect for you, but I find this plan to be reckless. Surely you see that?” Chuchi asks.

“You’re right, senator. It is reckless. It’s also our best shot at defeating Umbra, once and for all.” Ezra answers.

“Are you absolutely certain of that?” Chuchi asks.

“I am.” Ezra answers.

“Then, I will support this plan.” Chuchi says.

“Alright then, let’s put it to a vote. All those in favor of sending the fleet to Coruscant, raise your hands.” Sabine says. Everyone raises their hands except for General Kalani, Regent Calen Wren of Mandalore, and Chief Wicket of the Ewok Tribes of Endor.

“Alright… the vote is… twelve to three in favor. We will commit our forces to taking the core systems, beginning with Coruscant. General Syndulla, General Antilles, and Admiral Larte will work up a mission plan. Then, when our forces are ready, We’ll begin. We’ll put the Empire on notice… that we are here to stay.” Sabine says.

**“I admire your chancellor’s confidence, but this is not going to go the way you think. This is a trap, and I believe you know it.”** A disembodied female voice says, only heard by Kira. 

_ I know it’s a trap, but we have to do this, Bastila. I just… feel it. _ Kira thinks.

**“Yes, you are correct. You must go to Coruscant. Events will then unfold as the force wills it. There are trials ahead for you, but have faith that when all is said and done, you will prevail.”** Bastila says.

_ I will. _ Kira thinks.

“We’ll meet again once the plan is finalized. Until then, this council is adjourned. Regent Wren, would you please stay for a moment?” Sabine asks.

The council members get out of their seats, and start leaving. Eventually, only Sabine and her son remain.

“I figure you want to talk about my vote.” Calen says.

“Why… vote against the mission?” Sabine asks.

“If we commit everything to a siege of the core, then Mandalore will be vulnerable. Some of the Clan leaders… have said that we should focus more on protecting our own territory instead of trying to take the rest of the galaxy.” Calen says.

“And what have I told you about always listening to the clan leaders?” Sabine asks.

“Don’t.” Calen answers.

“You can hear what they have to say, but at the end of the day, you are the one on the throne. The tough choices are yours, and yours alone.” Sabine says.

“When you were on the throne maybe, but… I’m not you. Some of the leaders see me as weak. They didn’t exactly welcome me with open arms when you stepped aside and named me Regent of Mandalore. They don’t always take me seriously.” Calen says.

“So, you think making yourself seem independent of me might make you appear to be a stronger leader, and earn you greater respect? You might be right. There are many of our people who believe that we should put Mandalore first. I don’t agree with that, but I understand why they feel that way.” Sabine says.

“When you asked me to take the throne, you told me that my first duty is to do what’s best for Mandalore. I felt that doing what the majority of the clans wanted… was the way to go. Still, I know that this push into the core needs to happen, and the Empire needs to be stopped. We can’t allow them to just retake everything!” Calen says.

“That’s… the burden of leadership. Making the hard choices.” Sabine says.

“I’m figuring that out.” Calen says.

“How about a compromise?” Sabine asks.

“I’m open to suggestions.” Calen answers.

“We’ll leave a fleet here... to defend this sector.” Sabine says.

“Sounds good to me. Retaking Coruscant can go ahead as planned, and… we’ll still have ships to protect our territory. It’s not exactly what everyone will want, but, as you said. I’m on the throne. It’s my decision, and they’ll just have to accept it.” Calen says.

“See? You’re catching on.” Sabine says.

“Was it really this easy for you, when you first took the throne?” Calen asks.

“Hell no. After I became Empress, I was challenged. Four times in fact. I answered in the Mandalorian way. Ritual combat, and I won every time. You should always be prepared to fight for what you have, if necessary.” Sabine answers.

“Then, I guess I’ll just have to remember everything you taught me. At least, until your term as chancellor is up. Then, you’ll be back on the throne, where you belong.” Calen says.

“I’m serving until this war’s over and the Empire’s gone. However long that may take. Could be next month. Could be five years from now. I’m alright with it. I’m doing what’s best for the Alliance, and… I know Mandalore’s in good hands.” Sabine says.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll do my best.” Calen says. Sabine smiles, then hugs her son.

“I know.” Sabine says.


	9. Chapter 9

In the galaxy’s Unknown Regions, normal hyperspace travel is difficult due to the various black holes and nebulas. Many worlds remain hidden from the rest of the galaxy. One such world is Exegol, an ancient Sith stronghold that serves as a nexus of the dark side of the Force. It has now been adopted as the fortress of Darth Umbra, Dark Lord of the Sith and Empress of the Galactic Empire. 

* * *

Orbiting Exegol are several Star Destroyers, including the massive Command Ship. At this moment, as the ships circle the planet, a black shuttle heads for the surface. 

* * *

The surface of Exegol is a barren wasteland, and the sky is eternally dark, with nearly constant lightning storms. The only structure on the surface is a massive black castle, which appears to be made of an ancient, stone-like material. The shuttle approaches this castle, and lands in a small hangar near the top of the structure.

* * *

Inside the hangar, Grand Moff Aphra exits her shuttle, followed by General Hux, two red armored guards, and several stormtroopers carrying a massive sarcophagus that appears to be made of gold. The party is greeted by several beings in black, hooded robes. One of them approaches Aphra, and bows.

“Welcome, Supreme Hand.” The man says.

“The Empress wants the ritual performed immediately. Take the sarcophagus to the throne room.” Aphra says. 

“At once, Supreme Hand.” The man says. He bows to Aphra, then walks away.

“Troopers, stand down. The Acolytes will take the sarcophagus from here. Wait in this hangar for further orders.” Aphra says. The troopers salute, then step away from the sarcophagus.

“Supreme Hand, if I may, who are these… Acolytes?” Hux asks.

“They are Acolytes of the Sith Eternal. Their main purpose is to preserve the history and culture of the Sith, but they also perform other tasks as the Empress requires. They are so devoted to their cause that they would kill themselves if she commanded it.” Aphra answers.

“You seem to hold influence over these Acolytes as well.” Hux says.

“I lived on Exegol for almost thirty years. I’ve had authority over the Acolytes for some time. Now, come. The Empress does not like to be kept waiting.” Aphra says.

“Yes, Supreme Hand.” Hux says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aphra and Hux enter the throne room, a massive dark chamber. Several large spikes protrude from the throne, which is mostly obscured by the room’s darkness. Aphra immediately kneels on one knee once she notices the shadowy figure seated on the throne. Hux follows suit.

“Rise.” A female voice says from the shadows. Aphra and Hux stand up.

“General Hux, as ordered, my lord.” Aphra says.

“Welcome to Exegol, general. This is your first time here, is it not?” The voice asks.

“It is, my Empress.” Hux answers.

“I am pleased with how you have conducted yourself since I restored your rank. That is why you have been invited here.” The voice says.

“It is my honor to do as my Empress commands.” Hux says.

The figure rises from the throne, and steps into the light, revealing herself to be a woman in her sixties, with silver hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. 

_ Her continued presence in this dark nexus is causing her body to decay more quickly. She conceals it by projecting false holograms when speaking to subordinates, but I know the truth. She warned me that this would happen. The ritual… will correct this problem, once and for all.  _ Aphra thinks.

“My… Empress…” Hux says, somewhat startled by the appearance of the Empress.

“I see my appearance alarms you, general.” Umbra says.

“I mean no disrespect, but… you look… different.” Hux says.

“The dark side of the force exacts a great physical toll, even more so in this place, for it is a conduit where my connection to the dark side is amplified. Continuous use of the dark side… causes the body to decay and eventually burn out. You recall Emperor Palpatine’s appearance?” Umbra asks.

“Yes, my Empress.” Hux answers.

“That is what happens to those with a strong connection to the dark side who use it continuously. In their arrogance, the Jedi call it ‘dark side corruption’. I call it the natural order of things. Whereas other Sith decay and eventually die, I simply move to another body once the old one is no longer of use to me. However, this will no longer be a problem for me.” Umbra says. 

The robed acolytes enter the throne room, carrying the sarcophagus. The ancient coffin is placed in front of the throne.

“At last… the sarcophagus. Well done, my Hand. Have you memorized the incantation?” Umbra asks.

“Yes, my queen.” Aphra answers.

“Very good. Now that the sarcophagus is here, we can begin, but first, there is someone else who will be joining us. A brilliant military mind, who I believe will be a great asset to me. The fleet… has been disorganized. Ambitious, incompetent fools constantly aruguing about who is in charge. That ends now. We will have one fleet commander, and his orders will be as if they were mine. Grand Admiral… “ Umbra says.

“I am here, My Empress.” An emotionless male voice says from the shadows. Aphra and Hux look to the source, and a figure begins to emerge. Due to the room’s lighting, the man’s face remains in the shadows, with only his white uniform visible. However, once the man steps into the light, his blue skin and red eyes become visible.

“You cloned Grand Admiral Thrawn? For what purpose?” Hux asks. Umbra laughs.

“This... is no clone, general!” Umbra says.

“I assure that I am in fact who I appear to be, General Hux.” The man says.

“You’re… the real… Grand Admiral Thrawn? That’s impossible! Thrawn was killed over twenty years ago!” Hux says.

“By my own bodyguard in fact.” Thrawn says.

“The admiral did indeed die, as history records. Then, I restored him. I thought that his talents might be useful to the Empire, so I went to the past, took his body mere moments after his death, and gave him life once more.” Umbra says.

“The real Grand Admiral Thrawn… We are fortunate to have him.” Hux says.

“Indeed. It has been two months since the admiral’s arrival. He has been here, with me, and has used that time to get up to speed on current affairs. Now, he has begun to redeploy our forces so that they may carry out the next phase of my plan.” Umbra says.

“I have recently ordered a complete withdrawal of our fleets form Coruscant, and all other Core Systems. I anticipate that the rebel response will be to take these worlds.” Thrawn says.

“And I will allow them to.” Umbra says.

“You want them to take the core…” Hux says.

“That is correct, general. The Alliance will take the Core Worlds. The Jedi will go to Coruscant and reclaim their temple. I have foreseen it, and I will allow it. Then, when they become complacent in their apparent victory, we will attack. All of my enemies will be destroyed, and the word ‘rebellion’ will be nothing but a dim memory.” Umbra says.

“A bold plan, My Empress.” Hux says.

“Our enemies are clever. Defeating them requires a bold plan. Now, onto business. The main reason I have summoned you here. You… are now among my inner circle. It is time that you gain a greater awareness of certain things. Now, observe.” Umbra says.

The Empress walks to the sarcophagus. She extends her hand, and the lid begins to rise. Once the lid clears the sarcophagus, it is tossed aside. Umbra then approaches, and looks inside, only to see a mummified corpse.

_ Seven thousand years… this is what remains… of what was. Soon, I will no longer have a need for inferior host bodies. I will be… complete. _ Umbra thinks. She backs away from the sarcophagus, and looks at Aphra.

“Now, I will reclaim what is mine. Aphra, call the acolytes to order!” Umbra says. Aphra nods.

“Acolytes of the Sith Eternal! Today, you will bear witness to the restoration of the one true Sith, Darth Umbra! The ritual… will now begin!” Aphra says.

The assembled acolytes begin chanting in the language of the ancient Sith.

“We will need two things. Fire… and blood. Leave the fire to me.” Umbra says. The Sith Lord opens her mouth, and breathes fire into the sarcophagus, consuming the corpse within.

“I will handle the blood.” Aphra says, as she takes a curved dagger from her belt. 

“The ritual requires a blood sacrifice. How fitting that we have a traitor among us that will fulfill that purpose.” Umbra says.

“A… traitor? Why would anyone betray you?” Hux asks.

“Why indeed…” Umbra answers. She looks at Aphra, and nods. The Supreme Hand suddenly stabs General Hux in the gut.

“I’m… no… traitor… “ Hux says, as he holds his bleeding wound and struggles to stand.

“We are aware that you have been leaking intelligence to the Alliance. We have been aware of it for some time.” Aphra says.

“Lying to me… is pointless. I see all. I know all. I know that you were never truly loyal to me, and that you ultimately only serve your own self interest. I know that you do not truly believe in the Alliance cause, but your hatred for Aphra has led you to commit treason. You believe that you should be in her position, and when you did not get your way, you decided that you would try to sabotage my efforts. On the contrary, your actions have in fact accelerated my plans. I will have the rebels right where I want them, and I have you to thank for it. You have played your part well, Armitage Hux, as I always intended.” Umbra says.

“I don’t… care… if they… win. I just… want you… to lose.” Hux says. Aphra stabs him again, this time, directly in the heart. The general falls to the floor, and succumbs to his wounds.

“Well done, Aphra. Now, throw the dagger into the fire.” Umbra says. Aphra nods, then throws the blood stained dagger into the fire within the sarcophagus. The flames soon change to an unnatural dark red. 

“Fascinating.” Thrawn says.

“Have you ever witnessed a Sith ritual, Grand Admiral?” Umbra asks.

“I have not, Empress.” Thrawn answers. 

“Then, you are in for a rather unique experience.” Umbra says.

“I look forward to it.” Thrawn says.

“Aphra, before we proceed, I have one last order.” Umbra says.

“Yes, my queen?” Aphra asks.

“Continue leaking intelligence to the rebels. Let them think their spy is still alive.” Umbra answers.

“It will be done.” Aphra says.

“Very good. You may now begin the incantation.” Umbra says. Aphra nods, then begins speaking in the Sith language. Black mist begins to emerge from Umbra, and her body falls to the ground. It quickly decays, and turns to dust. The black mist gathers above the sarcophagus in a vague, cloud-like mass.

_ The Empress spoke of this. Her spiritual essence is able to move from one body to another. I honestly did not believe that such a thing could be possible, but it appears I was in error. _ Thrawn thinks.

The spirit of Darth Umbra enters the sarcophagus, vanishing within the raging fire. Soon, laughter is heard, then an intact, unburned hand emerges from the flames, taking hold of the side of the sarcophagus. 

“Remarkable… “ Thrawn says.

_ The fire… has no effect on her restored body. Remarkable, indeed. Now at her full strength, Lord Umbra will be unstoppable! Our enemies will fall, and my queen will reign forever!  _ Aphra thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that the Empire has abandoned the core worlds, the Alliance fleet has been sent to restore democracy to those worlds, and ensure that the Empire is truly gone. The Alliance flagship, a super star destroyer once constructed by the Empire, now orbits Coruscant.

* * *

On the massive bridge of the Alliance flagship, several key members of the Alliance are gathered around a large holotable, observing a projection of the planet Coruscant. Present are- Kira Bridger; Ben Solo; Ezra Bridger; Finn; Kira’s apprentice, Chana Salari; Juno Eclipse; Chopper; Zeb Orrelios; Jacen Syndulla; Miara Larte, Admiral of the Alliance Fleet; and Chancellor Sabine Wren. Appearing via hologram are- Jyn Erso; Cassian Andor; Hera Syndulla; and Leia Organa. 

“We’ve been scanning the planet ever since we entered orbit four hours ago. No signs of Imperial activity or communications of any kind.” Sabine says.

“It looks like the same situation on Kuat. No sign of any Imperial ships, troops, or transmissions.” Jyn says.

“That’s what the other scout teams report, too. Looks like our intel was right.” Hera says.

“We need to be absolutely sure of that.” Leia says.

“Agreed. We should make contact with people on the ground. Get a better idea of how things really are.” Hera says.

“Alright. Rogue One, go ahead and make contact with the Kuat government. Any problems, let me know.” Sabine says.

“Will do, chancellor.” Jyn says.

“Good luck, commander.” Sabine says. 

“Thanks. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Jyn says. The holograms of Jyn and Cassian vanish.

“According to the latest reports, Admiral Dareus Roga is now effectively running Coruscant. He’s been the leader of the Resistance to the Imperial occupation. I’ve known him for a long time. He’s a good man.” Sabine says.

“I’ve known him for a long time, too. He couldn’t openly support the Resistance, but… he helped us out where he could. I think we should try to recruit him into the Alliance.” Leia says. 

“Agreed. We’ll go ahead and break comm silence and make contact with Roga. Let’s get to work.” Sabine says.

The holograms vanish, and the gathered heroes head off to their respective assignments. Sabine remains at the holotable alone, and presses a few buttons on the console in front of her. The projection of Coruscant vanishes, and is replaced by the hologram of an older, bald man.

“Chancellor Wren. I was wondering when you would make contact. We picked up your ship on scanners four hours ago.” The man says.

“Admiral Roga, it’s good to see you again. I apologize for not calling sooner, but we had to be absolutely sure the Empire was gone.” Sabine says.

“I understand. As far as my people and I can tell, the Empire has completely withdrawn all forces. They stopped patrolling the streets a week ago. Five days ago, the ships started leaving, and the last left three days ago. We’ve checked every known Imperial base. They’re all empty.” Roga says.

“How are the people doing? We’re ready to offer medical assistance and emergency supplies for anyone in need.” Sabine says.

“I appreciate the offer, Chancellor. We suffered some casualties during the Empire’s withdrawal, and our medcenters are… overwhelmed. If you can spare any bacta, it would be helpful.” Roga says.

“Of course. I’ll have some delivered to your medcenters immediately.” Sabine says.

“Thank you.” Roga says.

“I’d also like to come down with a team to assess the situation.” Sabine says.

“Of course. Send anyone you wish. We’re using the old senate building as our base of operations. Plenty of space to land there.” Roga says.

“Thank you, Admiral. I’ll see you soon.” Sabine says.

* * *

A few minutes later, two ships head to the surface of Coruscant. They are- The Ghost, piloted by Kira; and the Rogue Shadow, piloted by Ezra and Juno. The ships head to the Old Republic Senate building, which was once the center of Galactic government. Now, the old building is reduced to serving as the seat of power for the Coruscant sector, and is at this moment occupied by a remnant of the fallen New Republic’s military. 

* * *

The Ghost and the Rogue Shadow land in a massive, nearly abandoned hangar. Emerging from the ships are- Kira; Ben; Ezra; Juno; Finn; Chana; Zeb; Jacen; Chopper; and Sabine. As the crews leave their ships, they are met by Admiral Roga, a few officers, and several armed soldiers. 

“Welcome to Coruscant, chancellor.” Roga says.

“Thank you, admiral.” Sabine says.

“Master Bridger, I heard you were back in action, but to see it for myself…” Roga says.

“After Yavin, I was done. Spent the next thirteen years running away from my problems. Then, one day, I woke up. Now, I’m where I’m meant to be, doing what I’m meant to do.” Ezra says.

“Bringing back the Jedi…” Roga says.

“Won’t be easy. I know. But a very wise friend of mine used to say that nothing worth doing ever is.” Ezra says.

“How true. Colonel Eclipse... and... Captain Orrelios? I had heard that you were somehow… alive again. How is this possible?” Roga asks.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say… Jedi stuff.” Juno answers.

“Fair enough. Now, as for why you’re here. I expect you’ve come to ask us to join your Alliance.” Roga says.

“I would like that, but I won’t push the issue. I’ll support whatever your people choose to do.” Sabine says.

“The people aren’t really all that united at the moment. Some want to join the Alliance. Some want the Republic to return. Some even want Coruscant to declare independence.” Roga says.

“Maybe we should let the people vote. Let them decide what they want to do.” Kira says.

“Quite right, young lady. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” Roga says.

“Kira Bridger, sir.” Kira says.

“Kira Bridger? I thought you were…” Roga says.

“Dead? I know. I get that a lot. The Knights of Ren faked my death, and dumped me on Jakku. I just recently found my way back to my family.” Kira says.

“General Bridger has become one of our best pilots, and a natural leader.” Sabine says.

“A general? At such a young age?” Roga asks.

“She earned it.” Sabine answers.

“Of course. I meant no disrespect, general. It’s just… unexpected.” Roga says.

“I wasn’t expecting it either. I only became a commander six months ago. Four months after that, I’m a general.” Kira says.

“Kind of reminds me of my own career in the rebellion. One day, I was a lieutenant. The next, I was a major. The higher ups got the idea that a hotheaded kid from Corellia was a good enough pilot to get his own squadron.” Roga says.

“You’re a pilot?” Kira asks.

“Was a pilot. I became an admiral almost twenty years ago. Haven’t done much flying since then. Speaking of flying, I see the Ghost is in the air again. Last I’d heard, Hera had retired it, permanently.” Roga answers.

“The Ghost needed a lot of work, but we’ve got her back in fighting shape. Hera oversaw repairs, flew one mission with me as co-pilot, then stepped aside.” Kira says.

“So, Hera actually gave up her ship?” Roga asks.

“She felt it was best for her to help lead the Alliance, so she chose me to take over as captain. Every day since then, I’ve been doing my best to make her proud.” Kira answers.

“You make us all proud, Kira.” Juno says.

“I try.” Kira says.

“I see we have a couple more Jedi here too…” Roga says.

“This… is Ben Solo…” Kira says.

“Ben Solo? I thought you were…” Roga says.

“I got better. Had some sense knocked into me.” Ben says.

“What you did… damn near drove your mother to the grave…” Roga says.

“I know. I can’t take it back, but… I can try my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Ben says.

“Well, if Ezra’s taken you in, and Leia’s forgiven you, then, I guess I can give you a chance. But I’ll be keeping my eye on you, mister.” Roga says.

“I understand.” Ben says. 

“Now, who else do we have here?” Roga asks.

“Chana Salari, my apprentice…” Kira answers.

“Salani? Any relation to Veltar Salani?” Roga asks.

“He’s… he was my father.” Chana answers.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Veltar and I served together in the rebellion against the old Empire. Damn shame what happened at Hosnian. We lost a lot of good people there.” Roga says.

“Chana’s mother… was on Hosnian as well.” Kira says.

“Damn. I’m sorry, Chana.” Roga says.

“That’s why I’m in this fight. We’re going to stop the Empire so nothing like that ever happens again.” Chana says.

“Damn right we are. I can’t speak for the whole planet, but my troops and I will help you with this fight, in any way we can. I believe the Alliance is our best hope for the future. Hopefully, the people of Coruscant agree.” Roga says.

“I hope so. In the meantime, we’ll check in with the leadership of the other core worlds. We’ll see what kind of help they need, and… hope they join us.” Sabine says.

_ The Empire may be leaving us alone for now, but it won’t last. The Empress will come. She’ll come to destroy us, once and for all. We’ll lose. We’re not ready to fight her. I hate it, but… this is the only way. We have to lose to win. Kira and the others will learn what they need to learn. Then, they’ll have a chance to win this war, and defeat the Sith, once and for all. _ Ezra thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

One week passes.The people of the liberated core worlds vote to join the Alliance. Although reluctant to leave her homeworld of Mandalore, Chancellor Sabine Wren agrees to move the Alliance capital to Coruscant. She also agrees to begin planning the formation of a provisional senate, due to the growing size of the Alliance.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Jedi-Bendu have relocated to the long abandoned Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The ancient structure had been preserved by the New Republic as a galactic monument. However, after the New Republic’s collapse following the destruction of the Hosnian System, the resurgent Empire retook Coruscant, and used the temple as their base of operations. During the Empire’s recent withdrawal, the temple suffered some damage, as the Imperials attempted to destroy the structure. Although in need of repair, the temple is usable, and the twelve members of the Jedi-Bendu Order are now conducting most of their operations from a temple that once housed thousands.

* * *

At this moment, the members of the Jedi-Bendu are assembled in a large, circular room with a holotable in its center. Present are- Ezra Bridger; Kira Bridger; Ben Solo; Finn; Jyn Erso; Luke Skywalker; Mara Jade Skywalker; Kyle Katarn; Chana Salari, Kira’s apprentice; Talles Koya, Mara’s apprentice, and Rogan Aldar, Luke’s apprentice.

“Now that we’re all on Coruscant, we’ll be using the Jedi Temple as our training academy. Some of us are still active military and will be on missions for the Alliance. Otherwise, we’ll be here.” Ezra says.

“Speaking of here… what was this room anyway? Was this where the Jedi Council met?” Finn asks.

“No. The council chambers were in the center tower at the very top of the temple, which happens to be in about a thousand pieces right now. This… was a briefing room, used for mission planning during the Clone Wars. Until the council tower is rebuilt, we’ll be having our meetings here.” Ezra answers.

“It’s so… big. Of course, the whole place is enormous.” Kira says.

“For us maybe, but… for the old Jedi Order, it was just right. At their peak, the Jedi numbered over ten thousand.” Ezra says.

“Ten thousand…” Kira says.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Ezra asks.

“You could say that.” Kira answers.

“Since there are only twelve of us, we’re all going to have to do our part to get this place up and running. We’ll start with getting the archives operational. I’ve been uploading data from my own holocrons, but the records are still incomplete.” Ezra says.

“What happened to the records?” Finn asks.

“Destroyed by the Empire after the purge.” Mara answers.

“They didn’t destroy everything. Nearly a hundred Jedi survived the purge. About half of them had personal holocrons. We’ve found all of those, as well as others hidden away throughout the galaxy. Some for centuries, even millennia. It will take time, but we will rebuild this archive, and it will be what it was at the height of the Jedi Order. Maybe even better.” Ezra says.

“But… we’re not the Jedi Order. Why rebuild their archives?” Jyn asks.

“We’re not the old Jedi Order, but we can learn from it. Especially what not to do.” Ezra answers. 

“What not to do?” Jyn asks.

“The old order… made many mistakes. They became arrogant. Complacent. That  _ cannot _ happen again. We will do our best to understand the force as a whole. Not just a one sided dogma. Will we make mistakes? Possibly. But, we’ll learn from them, and do our best to not repeat them. That… is the purpose of the Jedi-Bendu. Now, before we get to work, there’s one more thing I’d like to discuss. By now, you’ve all heard that the Alliance council is making plans to form a new senate. Honestly, we need it. The Alliance is getting too big for a council of fifteen to run everything.” Ezra says.

“So, a new senate. How’s that going to be done? We have almost seven hundred planets now. It seems like it would take quite a while to elect a senator for each one. At least based on what grandma said about the old senate.” Chana says.

“True. That’s why we’re only having a senator for each sector. At least, for now.” Kira says.

“That means about thirty elections, as well as one appointed member.” Ezra says.

“Appointed member?” Chana asks.

“It’s still about two months away, but… one of us will be chosen to serve in the new senate as representative of the Jedi-Bendu.” Ezra answers.

“So, one of us gets to become a politician. Great. Sounds like it’ll be all kinds of fun.” Kyle says.

“So, are you volunteering, Kyle?” Ezra asks.

“Hell no! I’m busy enough running Intelligence as it is! Why don’t we make one of the kids do it?” Kyle asks.

_ I was actually thinking that anyway. Kira and Ben are both already on the Alliance Council, so they’re both used to being leaders. The Senate would be a good learning experience for either of them. _ Ezra thinks.

“We still have time. We don’t have to decide just yet.” Ezra says.

“We’re going to be the galaxy’s legitimate government now. The people are going to need representation. There are going to be changes. It’s going to be a long and complicated process, but I think we can pull it off.” Luke says.

“Same here. As long as we have the right leaders in place. Which, I think we do.” Mara says.

“We’re on the right track with the government and the order. These are things that need to be done. Still, we are at war. There is an enemy out there intent on destroying us all. The full extent of her powers remain a mystery, even for me.” Ezra says.

“Have you… seen anything about what might possibly happen? You can do that right?” Chana asks.

“One thing I’ve always insisted on with this order is complete honesty. That applies to me as well. I can, to some degree, look ahead. Sometimes… it’s clear. Sometimes… not so much. As far as what I’ve seen…. It’s not good, but it’s not completely hopeless either. We can win. There’s a small chance, but… we can win.” Ezra says.

“Then, we’ll just have to trust in the force.” Kira says.

* * *

Elsewhere, aboard the Imperial Command Ship, Grand Admiral Thrawn is standing at the holotable to the rear of the bridge. Grand Moff Aphra approaches.

“They move quickly. Went straight for Coruscant. Just as the Empress predicted.” Aphra says.

“Indeed. This was always the plan. Now, we will wait until the proper time, then, we will attack.” Thrawn says.

“I trust your Chiss vessels are up to the task?” Aphra asks.

“They are, Supreme Hand.” Thrawn answers.

“Very good. Once the attack begins, you handle things in orbit. I will assume command of the ground forces.” Aphra says.

“A direct confrontation with the Jedi and their allies is not the most favorable position. I also advise you to beware of Ezra Bridger. He is quite intelligent, but he does not always play by the rules. Predicting his next move will be… difficult. Even for me.” Thrawn says.

“I also know him from past dealings, and the Empress pretended to be his friend for almost thirty years, so she also knows him very well. That being said, you are more familiar with his military tactics than I am, so your insights have proven most valuable. We are also grateful that you have brought the Chiss into the Empire.” Aphra says.

“My people are still rebuilding from their war with the Yuuzhan Vong. The Empire has vast resources which would be of benefit to them. I was able to convince my people’s leadership that an association with the Empire would be mutually beneficial.” Thrawn says.

“Indeed. Your people provide ships and soldiers, as well as hyperspace routes to the Unknown Regions, we provide the latest technology to help your people so they will be prepared for whatever enemies they face.” Aphra says.

“There is one thing that as of yet eludes me. The Empress seeks to convert Kira Bridger. Based on the intelligence reports I have read, I find it highly unlikely she would ever willingly join the Empress. Would it not simply be easier to kill the girl?” Thrawn asks.

“The Empress… wants Kira Bridger. She wants to turn her, teach her, and mold her into the perfect apprentice. That girl… is one of the most powerful beings that has ever lived, and the Empress wants that power.” Aphra answers.

“I suppose the Empress has some sort of plan to achieve this?” Thrawn asks.

“Grief… can be a powerful motivator. Upon seeing everyone she cares about slaughtered, Kira Bridger will be consumed by her grief and anger, and she will seek vengeance.” Aphra answers.

“And the Empress believes that this quest for vengeance will lead young Kira to the dark side of the force?” Thrawn asks.

“There is no guarantee of course, but the Empress believes it will. Eventually. She is patient. She is willing to wait, but… her patience has limits. She will only wait for so long. Then, Kira Bridger will be given a choice. Serve… or die. Our victory over our enemies will be complete, one way or another.” Aphra answers.

“Based on my observations, I believe the most likely outcome will be that Kira Bridger will choose to die rather than serve the Empress.” Thrawn says.

“I also believe that.” Aphra says.

“It might also be wise to consider other factors.” Thrawn says.

“Such as?” Aphra asks.

“I speak only hypothetically of course, but there is a possibility that your intelligence regarding the strength of enemy forces is incomplete. The Alliance could possibly have additional forces that remain unknown to us. For example, the pirate Hondo Ohnaka is a known associate of Ezra Bridger.” Thrawn says.

“We have considered Ohnaka, and our intelligence indicates that he has no involvement with the Alliance beyond serving as an informant. He is of no concern to us.” Aphra says.

“The crime syndicates could also be persuaded to aid the Alliance.” Thrawn says.

“The Empress has considered that, which is why she has assigned operatives of Crimson Dawn to keep them occupied. Her host body was once a crime boss named Qi’ra. Under that identity, she controls a significant portion of the galaxy’s organized crime, and has earned quite a reputation. Even the rival syndicates are afraid to oppose her openly.” Aphra says.

“The Empress uses Crimson Dawn as an extension of the Empire in order to enforce her will over the crime syndicates, while allowing their criminal activities to continue. I admit, I do not entirely agree with this approach. Controlled chaos is still chaos. I believe it is only a matter of time before the syndicates decide to double cross the Empire.” Thrawn says.

“Fear not, Grand Admiral. The Empress has considered this as well. If the syndicates ever become foolish enough to defy her, she will destroy them… swiftly, and without mercy.” Aphra says.

“Then, the Empress does not seem to be concerned about a potential defeat.” Thrawn says.

“There will be no defeat! The Empress has foreseen a great victory, and I am fully confident that we will have it!” Aphra says.

“I do not doubt the Empress or her abilities. I am simply exercising a degree of caution, which I have found to be necessary.” Thrawn says.

“I do not share your concerns, but… the Empress trusts your judgement, so I will as well.” Aphra says.

“Supreme Hand, if I may… I make it a habit to understand people, and, quite frankly, you are an enigma.” Thrawn says.

“I see you have taken the time to analyze me. What conclusion have you reached? What confuses that brilliant mind of yours?” Aphra asks.

“In your youth, you seemed only committed to serving your own self interest. Even your short lived association with Lord Vader was ultimately to serve your own goals. You only came into the Emperor’s service with great reluctance. I believe it was not until he threatened your life that you finally agreed to become an agent of his. Yet… here you are now, serving as second-in-command to the Empress, and effectively running the day to day operations of the government. I find this rather abrupt change in loyalties to be quite… surprising.” Thrawn says.

“It was for selfish reasons at first. But now? I am loyal to the Empress, one hundred percent. You would be wise to never question that.” Aphra says.

“Of course, Supreme Hand. Forgive me if I seem out of line.” Thrawn says.

“Think nothing of it, admiral.“ Aphra says.

A middle aged, deeply tanned man wearing the insignia of an admiral approaches, and salutes.

“Report, Admiral Velska.” Thrawn says.

“All ships are in position, Grand Admiral. We have the system surrounded.” Velska says.

“Status of enemy defenses?” Thrawn asks.

“Minimal, sir. Only three fleets deployed to the Coruscant sector.” Velska answers. 

“Were we detected?” Aphra asks.

“No, Supreme Hand.” Velska answers. Thrawn looks at Aphra, who nods. 

“Then, let us begin.” Thrawn says.


	12. Chapter 12

A fleet of fifty Alliance ships patrols the Coruscant system, while the flagship orbits the planet. Things seem relatively quiet, so the crews of the Alliance ships are unprepared when a large number of Star Destroyers suddenly appear out of nowhere.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance flagship, Admiral Miara Larte stands at the front of the bridge, looking out the forward viewport. A younger man in an officer’s uniform approaches.

“Report, Captain.” Miara says.

“Detecting close to one thousand enemy ships, admiral. I don’t know how they just appeared so quickly. Our defense perimeter should have picked them up.” The captain says.

“Cloaking devices… would make them nearly impossible to detect.” Miara says.

“Cloaking devices? On all of those ships?” The captain asks.

“Looks that way. Signal fleet wide red alert, and all hands to battle stations!” Miara says.

“Battle stations? They outnumber us ten to one, and our closest support is nearly an hour away! I recommend immediate retreat!” The captain says.

“No! I will not abandon those people on the planet below! We stay and fight! Communications, put me through to the Chancellor!” Miara says.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Ezra Bridger is standing on a balcony of the Jedi Temple. He is looking upward, watching as the massive fleet of Star Destroyers appears.

“So… it’s happening.” Ezra says.

**“You knew this was coming. This… is what has to be.”** A disembodied female voice says.

“I know, Ahsoka. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Ezra says. 

The force ghost of Ahsoka Tano appears next to Ezra. She appears to be in her thirties, and is dressed in a dark cloak.

“I know you don’t agree with the plan Ezra, but… this is the best hope we have. You will face Umbra today, and you will lose. But Kira and the others who have been chosen… will survive. They will learn what they need to learn. Then, they will have a chance. One chance… to defeat the Sith, once and for all.” Ahsoka says.

“That’s why I finally agreed to this plan. I don’t like it, but it’s the only way.” Ezra says.

“Do you have faith in Kira?” Ahsoka asks.

“You know I do.” Ezra answers.

“What about the others?” Ahsoka asks.

“I’m not sure about Finn yet. His journey’s just begun. I know he could become very powerful, but…” Ezra answers.

“You’re not sure about his mental state.” Ahsoka says.

“He’s doing better, but I don’t know him well enough to know how he’ll handle that power within him. Will he find balance? Or will it corrupt him?” Ezra asks.

“There’s always that danger. Even the best of us can fall.” Ahsoka answers.

“He’ll be tested. They all will. It’ll be hard for them, but… if we manage to pull this off, then… maybe it’ll all be worth it.” Ezra says.

“You’re worried about Kira.” Ahsoka says.

“Can you blame me? I know what she’s going to have to go through, and I won’t be able to be there for her.” Ezra says.

“She won’t be alone.” Ahsoka says.

“I know. Still…” Ezra says.

“You can’t protect her forever, Ezra. She’s a grown woman now. You have to let her find her own way.” Ahsoka says.

“You’re right. As usual.” Ezra says. Ahsoka puts a ghostly hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

“You have your own challenge to face. You should get ready.” Ahsoka says. Ezra nods.

* * *

The Alliance fleet is quickly overwhelmed, and several ships are destroyed, leaving openings for the Empire to send landing craft to the surface of Coruscant, including a black command shuttle, bound for the Jedi Temple. 

* * *

The shuttle lands outside the temple, where it is quickly surrounded by the members of the Jedi-Bendu Order, as well as Chancellor Sabine Wren, Juno Eclipse, Zeb Orrelios, Jacen Syndulla, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, and the members of Rogue One.

“A command shuttle? This must be the Empress.” Juno says.

“She’s not on it. I’d feel her.” Ezra says.

“Who could it be then? Doctor… I mean  _ Grand Moff _ Aphra? Damn. That still sounds strange.” Juno says.

“Tell me about it.” Ezra answers.

“Last I remember, Aphra was loyal to no one. Yet… she’s somehow the Empire’s second-in-command now.” Juno says.

“It’s been almost twenty years since you crossed paths with her. Almost ten for me. We don’t know how she ended up with the Empire, or how long she’s been with them. She could have been playing us for fools back in the day. She wouldn’t be the first person to do that.” Ezra says.

“True.” Juno says.

* * *

The boarding ramp to the shuttle lowers, and about twenty black armored death troopers emerge, as well as twenty red armored Sith Troopers, and six red armored warriors that somewhat resemble stormtroopers, but with more intimidating helmets. Once all of these soldiers exit the shuttle, Grand Moff Aphra emerges. Instead of her Imperial uniform, she is now wearing black and red armor.

_ That armor… looks like cortosis. That means lightsaber resistant. I know Aphra can fight with a blade as well, so we’ll need to be careful, even with her lack of force powers. _ Ezra thinks.

“Star Destroyers are now deployed throughout the system, and we have thousands of troops on the way to the surface. You face a hopeless cause here. Why prolong the inevitable?” Aphra asks.

“Because this is far from over, Aphra.” Ezra says.

“Ah, my old friend, Ezra. You may dress yourself in the robes of a Jedi again, but in your heart, you’re not really one of them.” Aphra says.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do, Aphra. Of course, I guess I don’t really know you at all.” Ezra says.

“Very true. The archaeologist you worked with years ago was in fact already a loyal servant of the Empire. Of the Sith. But… our dealings are in the past. It no longer matters. Soon, the Empress will be here, and she will destroy you. All of you. Except for… this one. The Empress wants her alive.” Aphra says. She steps away from the shuttle, and walks toward Kira.

“You stay away from her!” Ezra says. Aphra ignores him and keeps walking toward his daughter. Ben, who is standing next to Kira, put his hand on his lightsaber.

“No, Ben. I’ll handle this.” Kira says. 

“You must be Kira. I’ve heard so much about you. The Empress holds you in very high regard.” Aphra says.

“I’ve heard about you as well, Doctor Aphra. Archaeologist. Thief. Umbra’s favorite pet.” Kira says.

“You’re Ezra’s alright. Sharp tongued, and short on brains. A shame the Empress wants you intact. I’d like to see what you’re made of.” Aphra says. 

“I’m up for a fight. If you think you can handle me.” Kira says.

“You have no idea what I can handle. You may have your Jedi powers, but I have experience and training!” Aphra says.

“It’s just you and a bunch of stormtroopers, Aphra! What do you think you’re going to accomplish here?” Sabine asks.

“Stormtroopers? You think these are stormtroopers? How little you know! Guardians! Ready weapons!” Aphra says. The six red armored soldiers suddenly ignite the red blades of the lightsabers in their hands.

“Wait… they have lightsabers now?” Zeb asks.

“They have lightsabers now.” Ezra answers.

“Before we go any further, there is someone who wishes to speak with you.” Aphra says. She steps away from Kira, and returns to the shuttle. Then, she presses a button on the control panel on her left wrist, and a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn appears.

“Karabast! Not him again!” Zeb says.

“So, she resurrected you.” Ezra says.

“The Empress thought that I might be of use to her, so she gave me life once more. I must say, the years have not been kind to you, Commander Bridger.” Thrawn says.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been  _ Commander _ Bridger.” Ezra says.

“Indeed.” Thrawn says.

“So, why throw in with the Empire?” Ezra says.

“For the survival of my people, I will do what I must.” Thrawn says.

“I know. So, what’s the play here, admiral? Sanam shuru?” Ezra asks.

“T’shar darai.” Thrawn answers.

_ T’shar darai… roughly translated… means double cross. Well, admiral, let’s see what you have up your sleeve. _ Ezra thinks.

“Bold… but effective.” Ezra says.

“I agree. It proved to be a most useful strategy at Midaron Prime.” Thrawn says.

“What the hell are you doing? We’re on the clock here!” Aphra says.

“My forces are positioned to ensure absolute victory, Supreme Hand. There is no need for concern.” Thrawn says.

“What… are you doing?” Aphra asks.

“You don’t know Chiss culture very well, do you, Aphra? Of course, you always were more of a thief than an archaeologist.” Ezra says.

“This will only take a moment, Supreme Hand. We are simply two warriors showing the proper respect for one another, as is the tradition of my people.” Thrawn says. Aphra rolls her eyes.

“Very well. Make it quick.” Aphra says.

“Ezra Bridger… Since this is likely our final encounter, I will take this opportunity to salute you as a fellow warrior. May you die with honor.” Thrawn says.

“Die with honor.” Ezra says. Thrawn bows his head briefly, and Ezra does the same. Then, the hologram vanishes.

“Thrawn… seems a little soft for my tastes, but the Empress believes he will be useful to us, and that’s good enough for me. Now… let’s get on with it. Guardians! Attack!” Aphra says.

The red armored Guardians advance. The Jedi-Bendu ready their lightsabers, while their allies prepare whatever other weapons they have.

“Finn! You might need this!” Ezra says, as he offers his secondary lightsaber. Finn accepts the weapon, and ignites its blue blade. 

“Thanks.” Finn says. Ezra nods.

“Okay, Ezra. You call the plays here.” Sabine says.

“Alright, force users… focus on these Guardians. Pair up. Students… support only. Astromechs, get to the hangar. I want the ships on standby. The rest of you, work on the troopers.” Ezra says.

R2 and BB-8 leave. Chopper stays put.

“You too, Chopper.” Kira says. The droid emits a frustrated grunt, then leaves as instructed.

As the Guardians get closer, Ezra is the first to advance. He engages one of the saber wielding soldiers. Although the Guardian puts up a good fight, he proves no match for the experienced Jedi Master, and is defeated quickly.

**“You felt it, didn’t you?”** The voice of Ahsoka asks.

_ Yeah. These Guardians are force sensitive. Not that strong, but just enough to cause some trouble. _ Ezra thinks.

**“There’s more. Look deeper.”** Ahsoka says.

_ They were… created… on Exegol. Regular troopers enhanced with Sith Alchemy. _ Ezra thinks.

**“Be careful, Ezra. The Empress is using every means at her disposal to achieve victory.”** Ahsoka says.

_ That’s why we have that crazy plan for Kira and the others. _ Ezra thinks.

**“Correct. It’s the only way, Ezra.”** Ahsoka says.

_ Then, I’ll do my best to make sure it happens. Whatever it takes. _ Ezra thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira is nearby, fighting two Guardians at the same time with the help of her apprentice, Chana. Kira’s blue double bladed saber is in her hands, while her second saber, a yellow double blade, hovers around her in a circle, effectively acting as a shield, which the Guardians are unable to penetrate. Realizing the failure of their attack, the two soldiers turn their attention to sixteen year old Chana.

_ Chana’s never been in a real saber fight! My first instinct would be to have her get to the Ghost, and away from the battle. But, she’s probably safer here, where I can keep an eye on her.  _ Kira thinks.

“Chana! Back off! Get behind me!” Kira says. The younger girl breaks off her attack, and gets behind Kira.

“Focus on the one on the left, and when I give the word… force push with everything you’ve got.” Kira says.

“Okay.” Chana says.

“Ready… now!” Kira says. 

Kira and Chana extend their hands, and use the force to push one of the Guardians back several feet. The soldier loses his footing, and Kira sends her floating saber toward him. The Guardian is unable to block the incoming weapon, and is impaled through the chest. Kira recalls her weapon, and shuts it off as she places it on her belt.

“Thanks, Chana. Now, let’s work on the other one!” Kira says.

“Right with you!” Chana says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aphra, still standing near the shuttle, watches as the Jedi-Bendu and their friends fight her troopers and Guardians.

“You rebels put up a good fight, but this is just a warm up! The real fight hasn’t even begun!” Aphra says. The Empire’s Supreme Hand takes a lightsaber from her belt, and ignites its black, pointed blade.

“Another darksaber?” Sabine asks, upon seeing Aphra’s weapon.

“You thought you had the only darksaber? There were in fact several constructed over the centuries! This one… was made by the Empress, and was given to me as a reward for my service!” Aphra answers.

“You don’t have the force! What can you do against us?” Chana asks.

“You’d be surprised. People can still be excellent fighters, even without the force.” Kira answers.

“Quite correct. I may not have your powers, but I was trained in the saber forms by the Empress herself! On top of that, my armor… is cortosis, coated with the venom of the ysalamiri. Your Jedi powers… will be useless against me! Only the Empress is immune to the force repellent effect of the venom, and she will use her power… to destroy all of you.” Aphra says.

“We don’t need powers to defeat you!” Kira says.

“I admire your confidence, but I’m not the one you have to defeat.” Aphra says.

_ She’s just stalling us until the Empress gets here. A waste of time, but we’ll have to play along, because this is how things are supposed to be. Even without force powers, I don’t expect Aphra to be an easy opponent. _ Ezra thinks.

“Luke, Mara, with me! The rest of you, keep working on those Guardians!” Ezra says. He makes eye contact with Kira, who nods. Ezra nods in return, then advances toward Aphra, with Luke and Mara at his side.

“Three Jedi… with no powers, and past their prime? I’m going to enjoy this!” Aphra says.

“Not exactly into the whole modesty thing, are we?” Luke asks.

“Skywalker… you look like shit. Like you’ve aged a hundred years since the last time I saw you.” Aphra says.

“What happened to you? The Aphra I remember… the one I once called… friend… was maybe a little… misguided. Not evil, like you seem to be.” Luke says.

“That… was a long time ago, Skywalker! All that matters… is the here and now! That young fool… is gone!” Aphra says.

“I see that.” Luke says.

“Enough talk! Fight me! Or run away like the cowards you are!” Aphra shouts.

* * *

Ezra, Luke, and Mara engage Aphra. With their force powers unavailable due to the venom coating on Aphra’s armor, the three are forced to rely solely on their physical skills. Luke and Mara seem to handle themselves well, while Ezra seems to move a little slower and more cautiously.

_ I haven’t fought without the force in a while. I’m a little rusty. The bad knee isn’t helping either. Guess I’m getting too old for this shit. _ Ezra thinks.

“What’s the matter, Ezra? Getting too old to fight without the force?” Aphra asks.

“You’re older than all three of us, so what does that make you?” Ezra asks.

“Frack off, Jedi!” Aphra shouts.

The fight continues. Eventually, Luke scores a hit on Aphra’s right arm, but the lightsaber blade is blocked by the cortosis and bounces off harmlessly. Aphra laughs.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” Aphra says.

Suddenly, a white, round portal appears in the distance.

“No matter. Looks like your time’s up.” Aphra says.

_ Well, here we go. This isn’t the true Apocalypse. There are things that still need to happen, and not everyone is here that needs to be here. This is just a major step toward that final battle. I know what’s about to happen, and I’d like to think I’m ready for it, but… I’m not. I’ll just have to trust in the force. All will be… as the force wills it.  _ Ezra thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be going on break for at least a month, as I will be focusing on Episode X, and attempting to continue my slowly progressing Star Trek fic, Years of War. Thanks for reading.


End file.
